Red changes everything
by Just Silence
Summary: Molly has all her life set in stone: She'll go to Hogwarts, make connections with the high society, and later be the perfect pureblood wife. But When she gets sorted, a whole new world of possibilities she didn't even know existed open up for her, in the form of a red uniform, a muggleborn friend, and a certain red haired boy. ON HIATUS!
1. Red house

**_Disclaimer: _**_I own the plot and most of the characters, but some characters and places are all a creation from J.K. Rowling._

_I hope you like it! This is kind of an introduction chapter, so it may be a bit slow. No flames please, only constructive criticism!_

**I only realized this after having written a few chapters, but just so you know, in this story Molly and the first years are 10 at the beginning of the first year and turn eleven as the year goes by, not like the real books, where they are eleven and turn twelve. It's too late to change that now, because it wouldn't fit the story, so I'm sorry! Honest mistake!**

**Chapter 1: Red house**

"Molly, we're late!" I heard my mother shouting through my bedroom door. I groaned and rolled over. It was way too early for my liking.

"Molianna Greengrass, you get up this instant or you'll miss your first day at Hogwarts!"

I woke up immediately. How could I have forgotten? This was the day I'd been waiting for since I could remember. I'd been ecstatic when I got my letter three weeks ago. I had gone with my mom to buy all my supplies and wouldn't stop talking about Hogwarts to my younger brother and sister. There was NO way I was missing my first day.

"All right, I'm up!" I called back. I showered and dressed quickly before I checked my reflection in the mirror, and gave a satisfied nod. I wasn`t looking too pale or sleepy, and my perfectly straight hair was flawless, as always, just like my mother's. I put a headband on, straightened my skirt and went downstairs.

My mom was helping Vivi cut her pancakes and Roddie was eating messily as usual, while my father read the paper, oblivious to everything else. I sat down beside him as Ceci, our house elf, served breakfast on my plate.

"It`s ten thirty already, eat quickly!" my mom barked. I did as she told me, even though I had everything packed, so we still had time. Honestly, I love my mother, I can tell her everything, but she has a scary temper.

When we were ready, dad grabbed me, mom grabbed Roddie and Vivi, and we apparated into a secluded street. I felt a little nauseous, as every time we did side-along-apparition, and I could tell my siblings did too, but I didn't say anything and followed my dad. "_A respectable pureblood never shows weakness" _I heard my father's voice in my head say.

We went into King's Cross Station and I was quite confused. My mom had told me the platform of the Hogwarts Express was 9 ¾, but I couldn't find that number anywhere. She walked to platform nine and I followed with the rest on my family, wondering where it was.

"Fiori, over here!" we heard someone call. I turned and saw Aunt Mari, mom's twin sister, walk over to us with her husband. Running behind them was Alice Prewett, my cousin and best friend, with her two eight-year-old brothers, Fabian and Gideon.

"Molly!" Alice screamed so loudly everyone in the platform turned to look at her, and attacked me with a bear hug. I was embarrassed, though I was happy to see her. I could practically hear my father muttering _"A Greengrass doesn't show emotions in public"._

"Hey Alice, calm down!" I told her "you know my dad doesn't like that" I muttered. Alice looked at me sheepishly and started talking about how excited she was.

I guess I should tell you a bit about my family. My father, Roger Greengrass, is a pureblood, Slytherin through and through. As such, he should have had an arranged marriage, but his betrothed died before they became of age, so later he married my mother. They never talk about the other girl. My mother, Fiorella, is also a pureblood, but she was born and raised in Italy. She and her twin sister, Mariella, transferred to Hogwarts in their fourth year, where they met their respective husbands. My mom was sorted into Ravenclaw, and met dad when they were head girl and head boy together, and Aunt Mari was sorted into Griffindor, where she met my uncle, William Prewett. They are still best friends, which is why Alice and I were raised practically together, but my dad doesn't like that very much. He doesn't get along with my aunt and uncle.

My parents have always told me mudbloods are inferior to us, but that they are still magical, so we shouldn't hurt them, just avoid associating with them. _"A lady must be polite to everyone" _they always say_. _Alice's parents, on the other hand, have always told her we're all equal and she should be friends with everyone she likes. That's about the only thing Alice and I don't agree on, and probably never will, so we never talk about it. I mean, of course I should be friends with anyone I like, but why would I ever like a mudblood? They are just not the same as us.

Even though we're the best of friends, her brothers don't spend time with my brother at all. Roderigo (Roddie for short) is seven, only a year younger than them, but they've never connected. I guess since they are twins and always together they don't need another friend, so Roddie feels left out when with them, and usually plays with my sister, Vivianna, who's five. They are really good friends.

"So, girls, ready to get on the Hogwarts Express?" asked mom. Alice and I nodded eagerly. I couldn't wait to find out how to get on the right platform.

"You just have to run between platforms nine and ten. Don't worry, you won't crash" she said taking in our incredulous faces "Here, show them dear" she told my dad. My dad obliged, took Roddie's hand and trotted directly to the wall. Just when I was horrified, expecting them to hit it, they disappeared!

"Cool" breathed Alice "We have to try it, come on!" she told me. I was still in shock, but I nodded and grabbed my trunk. Of course nothing would happen to us! We were magical after all! I should have trusted my mom. As we ran I started getting nervous. What if it failed just now? Would we get hurt too badly?

Before I had time to panic, I felt the oddest sensation, and the next second we were standing on a completely different platform, with a red train ready to go. I was awed. _This is it. I'm finally going to Hogwarts _I thought.

Before I knew it, everyone was giving good bye hugs. "You make us proud, little princess" my dad told me "You better get sorted into Slytherin…or Ravenclaw" he added after a look from my mom. I laughed. Of course I would get sorted into Slytherin or Ravenclaw! Where else would I go? If I ever got sorted into Hufflepuff I'd kill myself! I guess Griffindor wouldn't be too bad, Aunt Mari and Uncle Bill had been there and they were really nice, but my dad would be furious anyway and I would rather avoid that. Plus it would probably be full of mudbloods.

"I'm going into Griffindor for sure!" exclaimed Alice. I cringed. I hadn't thought about separating from Alice when I got to Hogwarts. I hoped we would still be friends, even if we were in different houses.

"Let's go, the train is about to leave" I told her quickly. We said a last good bye to our family and went inside. Everyone was finding compartments, running everywhere and catching up with my friends. It was crazy, not at all what I was used to, but I liked it. I couldn't help the grin forming in my face. _"Emotions show weakness" _I remembered suddenly. I chastised myself and made the grin turn into a distant smile. Only a minute and I was already forgetting the conduct code! I should work on it harder.

"We have to find a compartment!" Alice said "Come on!" I followed her through the train, nodding at the few people I had talked to from the social gatherings of the high society, when I stopped at the sight of my other two best friends.

Mia Zabini and Theresa Nott were so focused in their talk that they didn't see me at all. I paused, thinking of Alice. Would they like her well enough to sit in the same compartment? I guessed they would, especially if I told them she was my cousin. Plus we hadn't seen any empty compartments yet, and I didn't want to sit with someone I didn't know.

"Mia, Tessa!" I said loudly.

"Hey!" said Tessa happily "we were wondering when we would see you, come in!"

"This is my cousin Alice" I said, purposely avoiding her last name "Alice, this are Mia and Theresa"

"Nice to meet you" she said shyly. I could feel she was uneasy.

"Same to you" said Mia enthusiastically "you guys look a lot alike!" It was true. We both had the same big eyes, small nose, rosy cheeks and full lips than our mothers. We were also the same height and had a flawless complexion and perfectly straight hair, though Alice's barely passed her shoulders and mine went down to my mid-back. The only obvious differences were the colors: Alice had our mothers' blue eyes and Uncle Bill's dirty blond hair, while I had my father's brown eyes and our mothers' red hair. Also, Alice's face was a lot rounder than mine.

"Yeah, our mothers are identical twins" Alice told them proudly, seemingly having got over her shyness "so, what were you talking about?" Just like that, we all started talking and I relaxed and smiled. It looked like she fit in perfectly well, for now at least. I didn't think Tessa and Mia would mind too much if I talked to her in Hogwarts, even if she turned out to be a Griffindor. _Everything's going to be fine, I'll have a great time _I thought to myself _none of my friends will get mad at me._

Before lunch everything started to go wrong. I was focused on the game we were playing, when I heard someone open the door and two boys walked in. One had bright red hair, just like mine.

"We were kicked out of our compartment by some third years, mind if we sit here?" he said.

"Get lost Weasley, find a seat with your Griffindor friends" said Mia snidely. I knew it was the wrong thing to say, judging by Alice's face.

"Excuse me, but I will be one of his Griffindor friends as soon as I get sorted, and if you're gonna insult us then I might just well leave. You coming Molly?" said Alice fiercely, standing up. I hesitated. If I stayed with Mia and Tessa, I would ruin my chances of being friends with Alice. If I went, Mia and Tessa would be mad at me. I wouldn't be in the same house as Alice, which would make it difficult to apologize. What if we could never be friends again? On the other hand, I had a high chance of being in the same house as Mia and Tessa, and I didn't want the only people I trusted in my house to hate me. Plus, I didn't know those boys. What if one of them was a mudblood? I'd rather stay away from them.

"I'm staying here with my friends" I told Alice making my decision. She would forgive me eventually, she always did, though right now it didn't look likely. She glared at the three of us and left with the boys in tow.

"How come you didn't tell us she wanted to be in Griffindor?" Mia demanded. I hated that she didn't understand me. Sure Griffindor may not be the best house, but I would love my cousin no matter which house she wanted to be in.

"So what? That's her problem" I replied "she's still my family and my best friend".

"The fact that she wants to be in Griffindor doesn't take away the fact that she's nice" said Tessa simply "for all we know she might not even get into Griffindor". I admired Tessa sometimes. She was always so smart and mature.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. She was pretty nice" admitted Mia reluctantly "she IS a pureblood though, isn't she?"

"Of course!" I scoffed. What else would she be? Like I would voluntarily be friends with someone who was anything else.

With that, Mia calmed down and returned to our talk. I was happy that my friends had accepted Alice, but I was still worried in the back of my mind. Was Alice too mad at me? When would I be able to explain to her?

When we arrived, the three of us followed the impressive giant man that was calling for the first years and climbed into a boat, who was only occupied by a very cute boy with brown hair and eyes. For some reason he seemed familiar, but I didn't know him.

"Hello, my name's Damian" he said politely. I noticed he had a nice accent and smiled warmly at him.

"I'm Molly, and this are Mia and Theresa" I replied "it's nice to meet you".

"Same to you" he grinned, and I blushed.

We rowed through the lake for what seemed like ages, before the giant showed us Hogwarts, and I was blown away. I'd seen pictures and heard stories of it, but it looked a thousand times more beautiful in real life. It was magnificent. I couldn't stop looking at its many towers, and almost didn't notice when we reached the land and Damian helped me out of the boat.

"Welcome students, I'm Professor McGonagall and I'll take you to be sorted" said a stern looking woman. She scared me a little, but I was too giddy with anticipation to notice. Where would I end up? The girls were sure they'd go into Slytherin, but I wasn't. I wasn't ambitious or cunning like Mia. What if the hat put me in Ravenclaw, like my mother? I would be without my friends.

_I will be fine _I suddenly decided _I'll make friends, win points, and I will be confident about myself. I'll make my parents proud._

Everyone was whispering excitedly, and looking either at the hat or at the ceiling, which made me really nervous despite my pep talk to myself, and they only stopped talking when the hat started to sing. I couldn't even make out what it was saying; all I could suddenly think of was my sorting. _What if I get sorted in Griffindor, or worse, Hufflepuff? How will I make my parents proud then? How will I avoid associating with mudbloods and make friends at the same time? _

I was interrupted from my musings when everyone started clapping. I clapped hurriedly too, telling myself not to panic. It _was_ just a hat, after all.

"Abbott, Grace!" called Professor McGonagall. A pudgy girl with pigtails ran to the hat and put it on. It had barely touched it when it yelled "Hufflepuff!" She returned it to the stool happily while everyone clapped and skipped to the table.

"Black, Bellatrix!" called the professor. I knew her; the Blacks were a very respected pureblood family. Tessa, Mia and I didn't like Bellatrix at all. She was too arrogant and mean.

"Slytherin!" yelled the hat. As she sauntered to the table I cringed. If she was there (not that I didn't expect it) I would rather be in Ravenclaw. I whispered this to Mia and Tessa and they laughed.

A bunch of other people was sorted in all four houses and I was getting anxious. _Please let it be over soon _I wished.

"Frayers, Damian!" called professor McGonagall. Damian stepped out from in front of me and sat on the stool, the hat covering his whole head. I was curious as to where he'd go. The Frayers were also a respected pureblood family, which explained why he had seemed familiar. I'd probably seen him at social gatherings before.

"Ravenclaw!" shouted the hat after a while. Great! Now I hoped to be in Ravenclaw more than ever.

"Greengrass, Molianna!" called the professor. I felt like my feet were frozen, but with an effort, I walked to the stool and put the hat on my head.

"_Interesting... you come from a Slytherin family, yet would rather be placed in Ravenclaw. Friends are not the best way to decide, trust me" _I could hear it say _"funny, I can`t find any traits that would make you do good in either house…you are extremely loyal to your friends, compassionate and hard working…brave too, with a sense of justice…I think the ideal house for you would be Hufflepuff". _

I could feel horror filling my whole body. There was no way I would be happy in Hufflepuff, my parents would be terribly disappointed. _Please, anything but Hufflepuff _I begged it quietly.

"_But it would be the ideal house for you! I see, you hate it too much to do good there. Well, if you really don't want to go there, I believe you would also do good in…" _

"Griffindor!" it shouted.

**Did you like it? R&R please!**


	2. Red blood

Here's the next chapter! I decided that the first four or five chapters will be about Molly's first year, since she's getting to know a different world that's shocking for the way she was brought up, and helps to change her views about some things. Then I'll skip to third year, because that's when stuff like romance starts happening. I hope you like it! Review! Please no flames, only constructive criticism!

P.D. Sorry about the grammar mistakes I may have, English is not my first language.

**Disclaimer:** though the plot and various characters are mine, some of them and the setting was invented by J.K. Rowling.

**Chapter 2: Red blood**

The whole hall went quiet, but I was too shocked to care. _Did I just get sorted in Gryffindor because I avoided Hufflepuff? Doesn't family count at all?_ After a couple of seconds the Gryffindor table started clapping, and I walked towards it, still in shock. This couldn't have happened! I don't think any Greengrass had _ever_ been in Gryffindor. _Holy Merlin, what will my parents think? _I knew my mom wouldn't really mind, in fact, she would think it great that I could be my own person, and would only be worried if things got hard for me. My dad on the other hand…I didn't even want to imagine it. I hope my mom would be able to calm him down and make him see that it wasn`t my fault. It's not like I asked to be here!

_At least it's better than Hufflepuff _I consoled myself as I looked for a seat. I couldn´t spot _one _familiar face in the whole table, or even recognize who were first years, so I settled for sitting beside a group of girls, keeping a bunch of empty seats on my other side. _I really hope Alice gets sorted here _I thought desperately. Even if she was mad at me right now, it cheered me up to think I'd be in her same house, which was an idea I had never considered.

I returned the attention to the sorting, hoping to meet some new Gryffindors and see my friends get sorted, just catching a black boy making his way to our table. He didn't sit by me though; it looked like he knew more people. What if everyone knew someone else? Would I end up eating alone?

I watched as Rabastan Lenstrange, who I knew, was sorted into Slytherin, and then the brown haired guy Alice had left with, apparently named Frank, was sorted into Gryffindor. He shot me a look of recognition and sat somewhere else as well, leaving me feeling even lonelier than before. Next Xenophilius Lovegood, who, as eccentric as he was, I liked a lot, was sorted into Ravenclaw. _Why does everyone_ _I know get sorted into different houses? This sucks_ I thought _I'll never make friends here._

"Hey don't worry! You'll make friends pretty soon!" said a voice beside me. I was surprised and ashamed. I shouldn`t have been showing the fact that I felt lonely or scared, that was a sign of weakness. Why was I forgetting to act like a pureblood so much lately? She had obviously talked to me because she felt sorry for me, and I was having none of that. "_A Greengrass is not to be pitied, she is to be bowed for" _were my dad's words constantly.

"I'm not worrying, thank you" I said curtly, in what I hoped was a confident tone.

"Sure" she shrugged "Miriah Jenkins. I'm in third year" she said grinning. I guess she was nice enough, though she had annoyed me at the beginning. Plus she was the first person who talked to me, so I was secretly grateful because it made me feel less lonely.

"Molly Greengrass, nice to meet you" I smiled confidently. Then I realized Tessa was walking to the stool. "Excuse me, my friend's about to get sorted" I told her. She seemed even more nervous than I had been, and almost dropped the hat because her hands were trembling so much. When she finally put it on, it seemed to take it's time, and I held my breath. Did that mean she wouldn't get sorted into Slytherin? Could it possibly be that she would be in Gryffindor with me?

"Ravenclaw!" the hat finally said.I was surprised, and a bit disappointed. I couldn't help having hoped for a second that she would get sorted into my house. I saw her walk to the table and sit next to Damian, who immediately started talking to her. I felt a little jealous, but pushed it to the back of my mind. I was just jealous she had someone to talk to in her house and I didn`t…right?

I tuned the sorting on again when Alice was being sorted. She seemed pretty relaxed, when the hat started to take its time, she started crossing and de-crossing her legs, which I knew to be a nervous habit of hers. What if she wasn't sorted in this house? I crossed my fingers. _Please let her be with me_ I wished to no one.

"Gryffindor!" the hat shouted finally. I whooped inside my head, suppressing doing it for real. _That_ would definitely be showing an emotion I shouldn't.

"Alice, over here!" I called instead, hoping she wouldn't be too mad at me. To my relief, she came over and sat next to me.

"We're together!" she said smiling so hard I was afraid her face would explode "I can't believe it!"

"I can't either" I said, not knowing what to think about that "Listen Alice, I'm sorry about the train, I just really hadn't talked to them in a while and…"

"Don't worry about it" Alice cut me off "I know you felt more comfortable with your friends than with two boys you didn't know. I just got mad because that girl insulted my…our house. It's not your fault". She was always so understanding! That's why she was my best friend.

"Thanks" I said smiling "I'm glad we're together! I was afraid I wouldn't have any friends here" I admitted.

Alice laughed merrily. "Don't worry, we will make friends. The boys, Frank and Arthur, were really nice! And Frank was already sorted into Gryffindor! I hope Artie is too, that's what he wanted" she said dreamily. I guessed Artie was the red haired one, who hadn`t been sorted yet.

"Looks like you have a tiny crush on him" I said grinning.

Alice blushed. "Well, he is pretty cute, Frank too. But I don't have a crush on anyone; I don't even know them yet!"

"I don't think that's totally necessary to have a crush" I teased thinking about Damian.

"Oh, sounds like you have a crush too!" she teased back. We kept talking throughout the sorting till there were three people left. Mia, "Artie" as Alice called him, and a pretty girl with long brown hair in pigtails.

"Arthur Weasley" called Professor McGonagall. He was sorted into Gryffindor instantly, which I could tell Alice was really happy about.

"Artie, sit with us!" she called. He looked at where we were sitting, and his eyes met mine for a second. Then he turned abruptly and went to sit somewhere else.

"Well, that was rude" I commented. Not that I cared if he sat with us, of course.

"Nah, I bet he just wanted to sit with Frank" Alice waved it off. But I couldn't help thinking that he went away because he saw me sitting here, and that hurt a little, though I didn`t want to admit it. Would it be too hard to make friends here?

"Kelly White" the professor called next. The pretty girl went up to the stool and was also sorted into Gryffindor. She walked straight to us as we clapped.

"Hey, I noticed that you two are first years" she smiled "mind if I sit here?" She had a very nice smile, pale, freckled skin, and beautiful green eyes, which reminded me a bit of Tessa's. I decided I liked her. She was very polite.

"Please do" Alice replied "It's Kelly, right?"

I turned to watch Mia's sorting. She seemed a bit frustrated and I knew why. She was hoping she'd be in Slytherin with Tessa and me. Now she would be either alone in Slytherin, or with Tessa or me in another house, neither of which options were too appealing to her.

"Slytherin!" the hat shouted, as I had expected. I hoped I would keep my two friends, even when we were all in different houses. I didn't see why we should stop talking.

As soon as Mia sat down, Dumbledore started talking, but I tuned him out. Father had always said he was a fool after all. I started wondering how I was going to tell my parents about the sorting. They had asked me to write telling them everything, but something told me they wouldn't be exactly thrilled to receive this one.

"Awesome!" exclaimed Kelly, and I realized Dumbledore had stopped talking and a ridiculous amount of food had appeared. It all looked so delicious it took everything I had not to put a bit of everything in my plate. Instead, I picked a balanced diet that still looked delicious, like my parents had taught me at home. "_A lady must always watch her figure" _I remembered.

"Is that really all you're going to eat?" asked Alice, amazed. I noticed she had twice as food as me on her plate. So did Kelly and everyone else around me, and it made me feel a little out of place. In Slytherin most girls had about the same amount as I did. _I hope I fit in! _Not because I particularly like any Gryffindor (except Alice), but because I didn't want to spend the next seven years alone in the common room.

"The hat was deciding between Gryffindor and Hufflepuff for me" Alice told me "I got lucky!" I was surprised sometimes about how similar we were.

"It wanted to sort me in Hufflepuff too! It only sorted me in Gryffindor because I begged it not to go into Hufflepuff." I said "what about you, Kelly?"

"It was between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw for me" she said shyly.

"Ah, you must be really brainy then" giggled Alice. Kelly looked flattered and I laughed. I was having a good time so far. _Maybe this won't be so bad after all._

After we ate, the prefects took us to the Common Room and Alice and Kelly kept ooh-ing and aah-ing about the suits of armor and everything else we saw. Especially Kelly, who for some reason kept looking incredulously at the moving pictures. I didn't see what was so awesome about it. I mean, I was awed too, by the whole castle; it was my dream come true, but I kept a cool and collected facade, like I should. No one in Gryffindor seemed to care about that though, they just ran, played and shouted like little kids. The black boy I had seen before was particularly loud, and kept making jokes. _So immature_ I thought annoyed _I hope there are more grown-up people here._

The prefect stopped before a portrait with a fat lady wearing a pink dressed and lots of jewelry, said a password (striped pumpkin) and let us go in. The common room was absolutely amazing. It was big but inviting at the same time. Nothing like our sitting room, but I loved it! It had a homey look to it, and I felt comfortable instantly. I could tell everyone did too. The prefect showed us the way to our room and Kelly, Alice and I went up the stairs and went into our room with two other girls. They looked exactly alike, both extremely beautiful, with waist-length blond curls that cascaded down their backs and big blue eyes.

"Hi! I'm Alice, and these are Molly and Kelly!" said Alice, friendly as ever.

"I'm Isabelle, and this my sister Annabelle" said the one on the left.

"But you can call us both Belle" said the other one.

"You want us to call you exactly the same way?" asked Kelly incredulously "Wouldn't it be easier to go by Issie and Annie or whatever?"

"Why? After all we _are _exactly the same" replied Annabelle, looking confused "that way you avoid mixing us up, it's easier for everyone". Well, she definitely had a point there. It would be as lot less embarrassing.

"Plus it fits" said Isabelle quickly "after all, Belle means beautiful in French, and we are beautiful." While that was true, I thought they needed to be a bit more modest.

"Uh, sure" I told them, and put my things on the bed in the middle. Alice and Kelly took the beds on one side of me, and the twins on the others. They went to the bathroom giggling about their hair or something, and I started to change. We had done a lot of things today, and I suddenly realized how tired I was.

"Their ego is a bit high-up, isn't it?" whispered Alice quietly. Kelly and I giggled.

"Oh, who knows, they might be nice anyways. Maybe we just have to get to know them" replied Kelly optimistically.

"Let's hope you're right. Good night girls" I told them, and with that I drifted off to sleep.

OoOoOoOoOo

I woke up very early the next day, excited to go to classes and start learning magic. Even though I didn't really like reading (I hadn't read any of my textbooks), I was eager to learn. I was just better at learning from watching and practicing than from reading. I had watched my mom do some spells and, though I'd never tried them, I remembered perfectly well how to do most of them.

Alice and Kelly weren't up yet. One of the twins was combing the other's hair, and they said "good morning" in unison, but I didn't really feel like talking to them, so I replied and went to the bathroom to get ready. I marveled at how good the Gryffindor colors looked on me. I had never thought about wearing them before last night, so I'd never noticed they didn't clash with my hair. _Thank Merlin _I thought relieved.

I knew Mia and Tessa had always been early risers too, so I decided to go to breakfast and catch up with them. There was a tiny little problem: the school was gigantic! And I didn't remember the exact way to the Great Hall.

"Molly, isn't it?" I turned around to find the third year that had talked to me the previous day "We're just going to the Great Hall; you want to come with us? I figured you might not know the way yet" she said kindly. I hesitated. Would asking for help be showing weakness? I decided it wasn't. It was perfectly normal for a first year to not know the way to the Great Hall on the first day; it wouldn't mean I was weak.

"Okay, thank you" I smiled politely.

"Don't worry about it! I dunno if you remember, but I'm Myriah, and this is my friend Kendra" she informed me, gesturing to the black girl walking with her.

"It's nice to meet you" I told her.

"Same here kiddo! Are you always so polite?" she asked. I thought it was a bit rude of her to question that, as she didn't even know me. Of course I would treat strangers (and probably everyone) politely! That was what my parents had always taught me, and it was the nice thing to do.

"Yes, of course. It's the way I was raised" I said haughtily. She looked a bit uneasy, and didn't question me any further. Instead, she struck a conversation with Myriah and we made it to the Great Hall.

"Molly, sit with us!" called Tessa. She was sitting with Mia at the Slytherin table. I made my way over to them smiling. I was glad we'd have time to talk to each other before classes.

"Hi!" I said "Did you like your housemates?" I asked interestedly.

"Damian is great, I didn't know him too well, and Xenophilius is strange, I don't think I want to be around him too much" she said, referring to the people we knew from social gatherings, "The girls are all pretty nice, I made good friends with one named Serenity Kent, she's a lot of fun"

"Well, you know everyone that got sorted with me already. Unfortunately, I got stuck with Bellatrix and Vanessa in the same dorm, Moira is nice, but a bit dense, but Alyssa is pretty great. I hadn't talked to much to her before now" put in Mia, looking annoyed. I could sympathize with her! To live seven years with Bellatrix Black and Vanessa Rosier was one of the worst things that could ever happen to you! I'm glad she liked the others.

"I'm really happy I'm with Alice!" I gushed "I didn't expect it at all, but it's not too bad, though everyone's a bit too loud for my taste. We are with two twins who I don't really know, but seem a bit conceited though. The other girl, Kelly, is really nice and funny" I told them.

"Oh yeah, we saw you talking with the mudblood. I'd be careful if I were you, who knows what diseases she might have. Plus your parents would kill you if they find out!" said Mia. I sensed a feeling of dread surrounding me. When had I talked to a mudblood? I'd only spent half a day in here and had already done things to be ashamed of! I should have been more careful.

"Who's a mudblood?" I asked.

"The White girl, of course, have you ever heard that last name in the wizarding world before? You were laughing with her all through dinner" Mia replied, examining her black, wavy hair "Didn't you know?"

I was horrified. I'd joked with her, and found her nice and pretty. How could I have been so blind? I should have realized it when she looked awed at the moving pictures. This was really bad. I was pretty sure that everyone had been watching me, since I'd been sorted into Gryffindor and that was unusual. Every pureblood now knew I'd talked to a mudblood on the first day!

"Are you sure?" I asked, not wanting to believe it. She was really nice after all; it would be a shame to stop talking to her. Not to mention Alice already liked her.

"No we're not, maybe you should ask her" Tessa said quietly. I noticed she didn't look too fazed by it, though she should be. I wondered why that could be.

We chatted about trivial things till I saw Alice and Kelly walk in, and I made my way over to them. It was better to find out right now when (I think) it was not too late yet. I planned a polite way to ask while I greeted them, and sat down, listening to their conversation. They were talking about school subjects when the idea came to me.

"My mom loved transfiguration when she was here; she was very good at it!" I said "I hope I don't do too badly, or I'll disappoint her".

"Yeah, I know what you mean!" said Alice "I would hate not reaching their expectations!"

"What about you, Kelly?" I asked innocently.

"I wouldn't know" she said, to my horror "my parents are muggles". I almost choked. This meant I couldn't talk to her anymore. If I did, it would be a big source of gossip, and my parents would find out and be furious. My mom had warned me about gossip before, the way it could destroy a person's social position in society. I didn't want that for myself! I better cut off all ties with the mudblood, before people realized what she was. I felt a bit sad, since I thought her nice, but that was probably because I didn't know her. But I did feel sad because Alice was her friend already. I was ashamed I had talked to her and not thought to ask before. I shouldn't degrade myself like that!

"Oh, ok" I said hurriedly, so she wouldn't see my expression "I have to go get my books, excuse me". I was just running out of the hall, leaving behind Kelly's bewildered face and Alice's knowing one, when Professor McGonagall intercepted me and gave me my timetable. I had charms first with the Ravenclaws. Good. Something to look forward to.

I got to the classroom just in time and took a seat beside Tessa.

"Mia was right, she's a mudblood!" I told Tessa urgently "I feel really ashamed, now everyone's going to be talking about it!"

"Don't worry, I'm sure not a lot of people noticed" she said calmly "I would hope they have better things to do than finding out who talks to whom". I shook my head. How could she be so calm about this? I had broken one of the most basic rules of my home!

"Okay everyone, we're going to practice the lifting spell in pairs, and we'll start with this feather" said Professor Flitwick "whoever gets it to lift first wins points for their house". He made us repeat the words (Wingardium Leviosa) and showed us the wand movement. I was pretty sure I could do it, I'd seen and memorized my mom do it hundreds of times.

"Wingardium Leviosa" I swished and flicked my wand and the feather started lifting till it was just over my head.

"Congratulations, Miss Greengrass!" exclaimed Professor Flitwick "five points to Gryffindor!" I was thrilled. After the breakfast fiasco, I'd finally done something right. Plus, I was the first in my year to get points for Gryffindor.

At the end of the class, only Arthur Weasley, Tessa's friend Serenity and I had done it correctly, and won points for our houses. For once today, I felt proud of myself. If that could only last…

"Congrats, Molly, you did great in charms!" Kelly told me after she and Alice caught up with me. I hesitated. If I left them now, Alice would probably get mad at me, but if I didn't, I'd have to associate with the mudblood again, which was something I didn't want to repeat. Which was worse? _Definitely the second _I answered my own question immediately.

"Thanks" I said politely to Kelly and left the room with Tessa. "I don't know how to avoid her!" I told Tessa quietly. Tessa didn't reply, just gave me an understanding look.

OoOoOoOoOo

A week had passed since I'd first found out Kelly was a mudblood and I'd been avoiding her since then. It wasn't easy, and I wasn't enjoying it, since that meant I had to avoid Alice too. Instead, I'd talked more to the twins, once finding out they were halfblood. This wasn't too much fun either. They weren't mean, but they were too stuck-up and air-headed for their own good. That was the reason I stayed with Mia and Tessa as much time as I could. I'd found I rather liked Alyssa Pucey, Mia's friend, and of course, spending time with Damian, Tessa, and Serenity, who was crazy, but nice, was great.

I was also enjoying all my classes, I'd found out charms and potions came very easy to me, and I enjoyed them a lot, especially potions. I also really liked defense, though I wasn't very good at it. I didn't like transfiguration or history of magic though; it was too much reading and writing for my taste.

I'd got a letter from my parents, saying that though Gryffindor wasn't their best choice and that they were a little disappointed, they still hoped I did well there and loved me anyways. I suspected they had compromised on it. My dad probably wanted to send a Howler, while I guessed my mom was really proud of me.

All in all, everything was going quite well, and I was having a really good time. There was only one problem:

I missed Alice. I'd seen her and Kelly hanging out a lot with Frank Longbottom and Arthur Weasley, acting like everything was all right, but every once in a while I'd catch her looking at me, like accusing me of something. I was getting tired of it all. It was so unfair! Just because that stupid mudblood had to go and make friends with her, now I couldn't spend time with my best friend! It made me hate Kelly just a little more.

Instead, I spent the hours after curfew studying (which I didn't like) and practicing what I'd learned (which I loved). For example, right now. I was sitting in the Common Room, finishing a History of Magic essay, when Alice walked in. I was surprised. It was the first time I'd seen her without Kelly all week.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked, getting right to the point, as always. I decided to play dumb, since I wasn't ready for this conversation yet.

"Why am I doing what?" I asked, trying to sound confused. It clearly wasn't working.

"Avoiding me and Kelly" she replied, sounding hurt.

"You know I can't talk to her Alice!" I said, annoyed. She should know that. _She knows what my father is like. "_Never _associate with mudbloods, unless you have an ulterior motive. A Greengrass doesn't lower herself like that." _he constantly repeated. It was one of the most basic rules at home, and I wasn't about to break it.

"But I thought you liked her" she said plainly. She was right. I had to admit, I had liked her when I didn't know about her blood status. What did that mean? I didn't know, and I'm not sure I wanted to find out. All I knew was it meant I shouldn't like her, or it wouldn't look good to my parents and the rest of the high society.

"I could never like her!" I said loudly "she's just a lowly mudblood!"

At that moment I heard a gasp and an angry hiss behind me, and I turned. The angry hiss had come from Arthur Weasley, and the gasp from Kelly herself. I felt bad at hurting her, but I suppressed it. I shouldn't care about her feelings! Plus, it was probably better. That way she wouldn't try to spend time with me. She ran back out of the Common Room, and Arthur, who looked incredibly angry, just shook his head and ran behind her. Alice just kept looking at me, her face a mixture of disbelief and anger.

"You know, I was sure you could change" she said slowly "but you're just too big headed to see outside your dad's head! Why do you keep judging people on who their parents are? It doesn't mean anything!" she was shouting now "she can do magic just as well as you and I can, and she's definitely nicer than you! You're a real hypocrite, saying the twins are stuck-up! You're just as bad as them, only about stupider things!" she calmed down "I'm sorry, but I just can't be your friend like that, and I doubt anyone in Gryffindor who finds out about this will want to be your friend either! Not till you realize that your blood and hers are exactly the same, they are both just red! You have to change the way you think, or you won't fit in here. If you don't, good luck being alone." With that, she left me alone in the Common Room.

I sat back on the chair slowly, my head swirling. Did she really think I was stuck up? Would no one want to be my friend anymore, just because I didn't like mudbloods? It wasn't something I could just change, I mean, it was a fact that they were inferior; my parents said so all the time. _Who cares if I have no friends in Gryffindor? I've done fine by myself all week. Plus, who needs a bunch of friends who love mudbloods?_ I thought. I was sad Alice didn't want to talk to me anymore, but if this happened, I guess it was the way it had to be. It was all the stupid mudblood's fault.

But something Alice said kept nagging in my mind. "_She can do magic just as well as you can. Your blood and hers are the same, they are both just red!" _They were both truths. Kelly performed just as well as I did, even better in some classes, and I was sure her blood was red too. I mean, what other color would it be? Purple?

So if she was just as talented, nice and pretty as me, what made her inferior? If both our bloods were red, what made hers different from me? Could my parents be wrong? _Of course they aren't, how could you think that! _I told myself_ there must be something else…something I don't understand yet._


	3. Red friends

**Sorry it took so long to update, I had a major writer's block, and many exams this past month! I hope to be able to write more now though! Anyway, here it goes!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Hogwarts and some of the characters, that's all J.K. Rowlings'. I only own the plot and other characters.**

**Chapter 3: Red friends**

"Who cares that a bunch of mudblood-lovers don't want to be friends with you?" Mia said the next day at breakfast "all the better for you!"

We were sitting at the Ravenclaw table with Tessa, Damian, Serenity and Alyssa, and I had just told them what had happened. I was really upset, even though I couldn't and wouldn't cry in public. While I agreed with Mia's statement, it felt different when the mudblood-lover in question had been your cousin and best friend for eleven years.

"Give yourself time, it'll get better eventually" Serenity said cryptically. What did she mean give _myself _time? I thought it better not to ask. She often made comments like this, making you feel like she knew something you didn't.

"They're pretty much right, you know" Damian had told me, surprising me "you'll have to stop thinking that way if you want to fit in Gryffindor. Blood _is_ just red for everyone, you know".

"Are you kidding me?" Alyssa asked him incredulously, while I nodded "How could you think a lowly mudblood is worth as much as we are? I bet she didn't know about magic until she got her Hogwarts letter!"

"So? How does that make her worthless?" Damian argued "You know, I hang out with prejudiced people all the time at those horrible social gatherings. I don't want to repeat that in Hogwarts". With that, he picked his bag up and left to sit with some guys, and I sadly watched him go. I never thought someone from the high society would think that, let alone the boy I had admitted I had a crush on.

"Who cares what he thinks" Alyssa said annoyed, and turned to face me "anyway, if she stops being your friend just because you believe something different from her, it means she wasn't as loyal to you as you thought". That got me thinking…Alice had always known I believed this, as I had known she didn't, and it had never stopped us from being friends before. What had changed now? Was it that she had found new friends and didn't need me anymore? If that was the case, I didn't need her either. I also had my friends, and I wouldn't go beg her or anyone to forgive me. A Greengrass doesn't do that, ever.

"You can hang out with us whenever you like" had said Tessa comfortingly. She hadn't said a word about the problem itself. It was hard to know what she was thinking, whenever we talked about houses, blood status and things like that, since she never commented anything about it. I wondered if she thought the same Damian did, though I didn't really mind. As long as she was willing to be my friend, I'd be glad to have her, and she was.

_Being without Alice won't be so bad, _I thought happily _after all, as long as I have my real friends, who don't question my beliefs and don't make me associate with mudbloods, I won't_ _care that I don't have friends in Gryffindor. I didn't even want to be here anyway, so they are all worthless. I __**don't **__care about them!_

But after a couple of weeks, it all began to get to me. I'd look at Alice and Kelly chatting happily with Frank and Arthur every day, completely ignoring me. The whole house did pretty much the same. I tried to ignore them, but it was hard not to be affected by the dirty looks and angry whispers that they sent my way, some of them not even hiding them. The only person in Gryffindor who was nice to me was a shy boy from my year named Gary Robbins, who was my potions partner. He was a smart, cute pureblood with light blond hair and big blue eyes, who never questioned hat I said or thought, but even though he was nice and polite, when I tried to befriend him he would shy away. He preferred to keep to himself, so I felt alone anyway.

I wasn't even accepted by the people I knew from the gatherings, even though I was a Greengrass. Most of the respectable purebloods thought it was a disgrace to be sorted in Gryffindor house and made fun of me, or sneered at me in the halls. I pretended I didn't mind that both the old and new acquaintances hated me and made sure that I knew about it, but I felt miserable. I didn't know what to do to make people like me, or at least not hate me, and I didn't even dare to write to my parents. What would they say? "_I can't believe you're incapable of making friends" _I pictured my dad saying disappointed "_you shouldn't be feeling miserable! Where's your pride? Have you forgotten everything we taught you?" _But without friends to cheer me up, it was hard to deal with it all. The only good thing about it was that since I didn't have friends in Gryffindor, I studied a lot after curfew when I couldn't talk with my other friends, and as a result I was doing an excellent job in my classes. But that wasn't enough to replace Alice.

OoOoOoOoOo

One cold Saturday morning, I finally decided to tell my mom about it. It couldn't get any worse, could it? I felt really alone, and I hoped she would understand and try to help, instead of telling my father. I wrote her a letter and went to the owlery to deliver it, but as I was about to enter I heard familiar voices and stopped. It was the twins and Arthur Weasley. I didn't feel like dealing with their dirty (or haughty, in the case of the twins) looks right now, so I decided to wait outside till they decided to leave. They wouldn't take too long, would they? I looked through the semi open door and saw one of the twins was already tying a letter to an owl. Good, I wouldn't have to wait a lot.

"She acts like she's better than all of us, when she's not even beautiful or anything!" the other twin was telling Arthur "she drools in her sleep you know". I had the bad feeling that she was talking about me, and felt mortified. _That's so mean! Why would she tell a _boy_ about that?_ Not that I cared what Arthur thought about me, of course.

"I know!" Arthur replied "Greengrass doesn't care about anything other than herself and her blood status! Just let her be…she'll eventually realize she's too mean and selfish to make friends". I was stunned. Even though Arthur Weasley had never liked me, I had never thought he would say such a thing about me, and it hurt…a lot. So much I couldn't move. I was paralyzed, and my eyes started brimming with tears.

"I'm done, let's go" I heard the twin say, and they started walking to where I was. That made me react. I wouldn't let anyone see me crying, much less them. Why would I care what Arthur thought about me anyway? But for some reason, I couldn't stop crying. Given that, facing them was out of the question, so I ran.

I'd been a month and a half at Hogwarts, so I didn't get lost anymore, and I'd had time to discover many places where no one would bother me. I ran to Myrtle's bathroom, since it was the perfect place to cry without humiliating myself in front of anyone. I knew that no one ever went in there, and if anyone went by and heard sobbing, they'd just think it was the ghost and avoid the place.

I went inside, sat in a stall and started sobbing uncontrollably. I didn't know what had gotten into me. _Why do I care so much about what he said?_ I wondered. But I knew I wasn't really crying about that. I was crying about Alice, about my loneliness, about everyone's hate towards me. I was crying because I was confused about what my life had become. I was crying because all I had ever dreamed about was coming to Hogwarts, and now, when it had finally come true, it had turned out to be a nightmare, which I was stuck in. I was crying because I'd ashamed my family, even though I'd tried my hardest not to. I was crying because I'd been keeping a cool facade for about a month when all I wanted was to shout at everyone to leave me alone and respect me. I was crying and I couldn't stop.

"Molly, what's wrong?" said a voice. I looked up and, to my horror, found Kelly looking worried. Why, of all people, did she have to find me?

"Nothing, I don't want to talk to you!" I spat at her. What gave her the right to ask about _my _private life? Was she doing it to humiliate me, as a revenge for what I had said about her?

"Okay, I just wanted to help you" she replied gently "do you need anything? Water? I can get one of your friends if you want". I didn't want anything. I just wanted to be alone and cry in peace.

"You can't help me!" I cried before I knew what I was saying "You can't make me switch houses, or stop everyone from hating me!"

Instead of leaving, she sat down facing me. "But **you** can stop everyone from hating you. Putting aside your beliefs, you're a really nice and fun person; I witnessed that on our first day here. If you showed that to everyone, no one would hate you!" she told me. Why was she telling me this? It almost seemed like she genuinely wanted to cheer me up.

"Why are you being so nice?" I asked her bluntly "I insulted you, remember? I stopped hanging out with my best friend just because I didn't want to talk to you".

"Because you needed help" she said simply. She sounded so sincere! And then I realized I had it all wrong. She was a good person if she was willing to help someone who had insulted her before. And maybe she was inferior, in some way I didn't know, but I'd figure it out later. But I did know that I could tolerate her, especially if it meant I could spend time with Alice too. I knew I shouldn't hang out with a mudblood, everyone from the high society would freak out, but if I told them I did it for convenience, because she was a good student and friends with my cousin, they would accept it. I'd already tried not making friends with her, and it hadn't worked. I wanted to be happy for once, and with Gryffindor friends, I would be, even if one of them was a mudblood. I didn't want to admit it, but I liked her.

"I'm sorry about what I said the last time we talked" I told her suddenly "it's just that my parents have always told me I shouldn't associate with…well, people like you…and it's hard to go against something they've taught you your whole life". I meant to make it sound genuine, but to my surprise, it also felt that way to me. I honestly didn't think she deserved what I had said; she was too nice and pretty to be a regular mudblood. Maybe she was an exception? I'd go with that for now, at least until I understood it all better.

"Don't worry about it, I understand" she told me "are we friends now?" I pondered the question. Were we friends? I had opened up to her, told her things I'd never tell a stranger, and I'd apologized to her. It was odd, but something about her made me trust her. And everyone I trusted enough to apologize, or tell them what I'd just told her, classified as my friend.

"Yes, I'd like that" I smiled "But I'll have to tell everyone outside of Gryffindor that I hang out with you because you help me with my homework. I hope you don't mind".

"That's ok! Now let's go celebrate! I have a box of chocolates in my dorm that's just begging us to eat it!" she exclaimed, linking my arm with hers. I felt so happy to have a new friend that I didn't have the heart to tell her that my dad didn't let me eat chocolate.

OoOoOoOoOo

"Wow, it makes you feel all warm inside!" I said amazed, staring at the chocolate bar in my hand.

"Wait, you'd never eaten chocolate before?" asked Kelly, looking incredulous.

"No, I eat a balanced diet every day to watch my figure, my parents taught me to do that" I said "this tastes awesome; too bad I won't eat anymore".

"What other things have you missed to please your parents?" she asked, though not unkindly "maybe you should try some new things" she suggested.

"Being friends with you and eating chocolate are new things, and it's more than enough for a day thanks. I won't try another new thing for a long time!" I said laughing. She threw a pillow at me and I threw it back, starting a pillow fight. She didn't know it, but this was the third new thing I'd done today, and just like the other too, it felt great. Did that mean I was betraying my family? There were so many things I didn't understand. Why did things that were supposedly wrong felt so good?

"Ok, you win, I surrender!" Kelly declared dramatically after a few minutes. We collapsed into a fit of giggles.

"What's going on here?" said Alice, coming through the door. She looked at us, not believing what she was seeing.

"I lost a pillow fight!" Kelly cried dramatically "My honor is lost!" I giggled again. This was the most fun I'd had in a long time.

"So are you finally friends?" Alice asked uncertainly.

"Yes, we are" I told her, not knowing how to feel. I wanted so bad to be friends with Alice again, but I kept thinking about what Alyssa had said. She stopped being friends with me just because I believe something different. Did that mean she didn't love me enough?

"Molly, can we talk?" Alice asked me.

"Sure" I replied, and Kelly left, taking the hint.

"I'm sorry I yelled all that to you, it was a bit mean, I was just really hurt" she told me sincerely "I hope we can be friends again". I didn't know what to say about that. Why was she hurt? I couldn't ignore the fact that I was hurt too, could I?

"Alice, why did you stop being friends with me just because I believe something different?" I asked "It really hurt. It had never stopped us from being friends before".

Alice looked stunned. "But you did that first to me! That's why I was so hurt with you!" she said "you put your beliefs above our friendship when you stopped hanging out with me to avoid Kelly!" It took me a few seconds to realize she was absolutely right. I'd never thought about it that way, but I _had _valued what my dad had taught me more than Alice.

"Wow, you're right" I told her "I'm sorry. I'll never let that get in the way of our friendship again". And I meant it. My friendship with Alice was one of the best things I had, and I wouldn't let that break because of things that I didn't even understand that well. I hugged her and she hugged me back, smiling. I crumpled the letter I'd been about to send to my mom and tore it to pieces. Everything was all right now. In one day I'd managed to get two great Gryffindor friends back, tried three new things that I didn't regret (even if I felt a bit guilty) and been totally happy for the first time since I'd arrived at Hogwarts.

OoOoOoOoOo

It had been a week since I'd made up with Alice and Kelly, and we were on our way to the Great Hall. Mia and Alyssa were still mad at me for being friends with Kelly, so they ignored me. Tessa and Serenity had just been glad I had friends in my house, because it made me happier, even though Tessa had refused to meet Kelly, since it would mean a howler from her father. People in Gryffindor had stopped whispering and sending dirty looks to me, even though I didn't really speak to many people outside of my two friends and my potions partner. Even Damian had started talking to me again, and greeting me every day, which made me giddy, something that didn't go unnoticed by Alice and Kelly.

We'd played truth or dare one night, each finding out what the others' crushes were. They'd found out I had a crush on Damian, and I'd found out that Kelly had a crush on a Hufflepuff named Amos Diggory, and that Alice had a crush on Arthur Weasley, which bothered me greatly. I hadn't told them what Arthur had said about me the day Kelly found me crying, and I'd been avoiding him since. I was still hurt and angry that he had said that without even knowing me, and I hated seeing his face every day in classes. The worst thing was he seemed to be looking for me all the time, like he really wanted to tell me something, so avoiding him was even harder.

"Molly, can I talk to you for a minute?" he said one day before breakfast.

"No, I have nothing to talk with you" I said coldly, ignoring Alice and Kelly's confused glances. I walked faster and dragged them to the great hall with me.

"Why were you so rude to him, he's really nice!" Alice told me, a bit annoyed.

"To you maybe, but he thinks I'm too mean and selfish to make friends" I replied angrily.

"Why do you think that?" asked Kelly, surprised.

"I heard him say that to one of the twins" I said dryly "that's why I was crying the day you found me in the bathroom. He hates me, and he's probably trying to talk to me to say mean stuff to my face". I didn't know if that was true, but I didn't think I could face him without showing emotion, I was too angry and hurt for that. Other people had made worse comments about me, but that one had somehow really gotten under my skin. I guessed it was because I heard him when I was about to explode and it made me vulnerable.

"He said that?" Alice asked angrily "I can't believe it! I can't believe I liked him!"

"Well, maybe he realized he made a mistake and wants to be friends with you" Kelly said "I know that you don't want to" she continued looking right at me "but it won't stop bothering you until you talk to him…at least just to tell him not to follow you again". I thought it over. It was true that it was really annoying to avoid him all the time. If he knew I didn't want to talk to him he'd keep out of my way.

"Molly, can you talk to me privately?" he said again after breakfast. I looked at Kelly, and nodded.

"Ok, what do you want?" I asked him coldly, once we were alone.

"To apologize" he said, looking ashamed "I saw you running out of the owlery when I talked to the twins last week. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings, or to judge you before meeting you. I know now that I made a mistake. I hope we can be friends, or at least talk more. I'd really like to get to know you". By the end of his speech, his ears were tomato red. He sounded sincere, but I didn't want to get to know someone who had said that about me. What gave him the right? He didn't deserve to be my friend.

I put my cold mask on. "I accept your apology, but I don't want to get to know you or be your friend…in fact, I hope you don't talk to me, ever again" I said haughtily "and you didn't hurt my feelings, I don't care what you think. I was just angry" I lied "now excuse me, I had to go to class". I turned around and left, not looking back at him. He probably didn't even care about what I had said. I hoped he listened to me though, because I hated him and always would.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

**I hope you liked it! Please review, I get really disappointed if I don't get reviews, they keep me writing!**


	4. Red beliefs

**This is the last chapter from 1st year! Next I'll skip a while! I hope you like it, please review! No flames, only constructive criticism!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything about the setting and some characters, only the plot and the other characters.**

**Chapter 4: Red beliefs**

"No! You're absolutely not missing the Quidditch match!" shouted Alice, taking the covers off me. I groaned, frustrated. We had been arguing about this topic for nearly a week.

"But Alice, I want to sleep! I don't even understand the stupid sport!" I complained, trying to get my covers back "Kelly, help me out here" I pleaded turning to my other friend.

"Sorry Molly, Alice kind of scares me" Kelly said apologetically. I groaned again. I knew how stubborn Alice could be when she wanted something. The only thing I didn't understand in the least was why on Earth she wanted _me _to watch those pointless matches.

"See? End of discussion! You're coming" Alice stated. I groaned again and got up. I'd much rather be sleeping, or even catching up on Homework. I had a shower, dressed quickly and went down to breakfast with my friends. Everyone was wearing either red or green, and it seemed like Christmas was here already, when really there were two weeks left until we could go home for the holidays. I made myself a piece of toast absently, while Alice and Kelly chatted excitedly with other people.

I couldn't afford to be loud or show any strong emotion in public, it wouldn't be proper, so I was often quiet at meals, which would have been perfectly normal if I had been eating at the Slytherin of Ravenclaw tables, where most people kept their composure, but clashed greatly with the excitable nature of most Gryffindors. I only showed my personality and emotions inside Gryffindor tower, where there wasn't anyone from the high society who could talk about me being hotheaded or anything considered inappropriate.

"Come on, let's go, I wasn't to get good seats!" Alice said excitedly, draggindg us towards the pitch. Honestly, all I wanted were seats close to the exit. We sat together and were waiting for the game to start, when I had an idea. Alice wouldn't leave her precious seats for anything, si if I pretended I had to go somewhere she wouldn't follow. I'd finally have the common room to myself, and would be able to finish my potions essay, which was due Tuesday. I know it wouldn't exactly be a fun activity, but at least it would be useful, not like wasting my time freezing and watching people fly after a ball.

"I have to go to the bathroom, I'll come back in a bit" I told Alice and Kelly. Alice looked like she was about to complain, but I got up and left quickly, before she could say anything. _Yes! _I celebrated mentally _I'm free to do whatever I want!_ I started making my way to Gryffindor tower, not bothered by the fact that I'd just lied to Alice and Kelly. _Alice will be so excited about the game that she'll forget about me until it finishes _I thought.

"Look, it's the Greengrass traitor, all alone!" said a taunting voice. I looked up to find Lucius Malfoy, Evan Rosier and Rodolphus Lenstrange. They were Slytherin second years, and one of the few people who put bullying me for being in Gryffindor above decorum. I shivered involuntarily. Usually they just called me mean things, but I was usually with my friends, and between classes, so there were teachers around. This was the first time I was alone with them, and I knew perfectly well that all the teachers would be at the Quidditch match already.

"Hello, I see you are as polite as ever" I said indifferently, masking my fear rather well "now if you'll excuse me, I have things to do". I walked firmly between them, set on getting to Gryffindor tower as quickly as possible. Even though I thought it unlikely that they would actually harm me, one could never be too careful.

Rosier grabbed my arm. "But wait, dear Molly, we just wanted to chat with you" he said threateningly. My heart started beating twice as hard. What did they have in mind? They suddenly didn't seem as harmless anymore.

"But I don't want to chat with you!" I cried, trying to get away "Leave me alone, will you?"

"Wow, is that fear I hear? Are you afraid of the big bad boys who have you cornered?" asked Malfoy mockingly, grabbing my other arm "because you should be" he whispered in my ear. I felt tears threatening to spill. What could I do? I didn't have my wand on me, and even if I had, there would be no way of beating three second years single handed. What would happen to me? I couldn't start imagining anything, because if I did, I'd start crying, and there's no way I'd give them that satisfaction.

"I'm not afraid of you!" I shouted furiously to them, even though I was sure that my trembling voice and wide eyes betrayed me. They could clearly see that I was desperate to get out of there.

"Well, now you will be" said Lenstrange "Petrificus totalus!" I looked at them in horror, and suddenly couldn't move a muscle. If I had been afraid before, it was nothing compared to what I felt now. I depended wholly on their will now, and for the first time in my life, I felt totally helpless. I started praying in my mind for someone, anyone. I didn't know who I was asking, but I just was, desperately hoping for someone to rescue me. Nobody came.

"So what will we do with her?" Malfoy asked casually "We could get her in that broom closet…maybe Filch will find her when he wants to clean the floor, in three days or so". The three boys gagged me and started dragging me to a broom closet nearby. It hurt, it scared me, that no one would find me, and I just wanted to cry. How long would it take people to notice I was missing? Or for someone to open the broom closet? _Please, let someone come soon _I thought. They shoved me in roughly and I fell face first on brooms and buckets. There was something pointy, and I tried to cry out in pain when it stabbed my leg, but I couldn't speak. My skirt rid up, and I could feel a bit of underwear showing. This amused them even more.

"Wow, Greengrass, what an excellent idea!" said Rosier, delighted. He flipped my skirt, so it covered my back and all my underwear was showing "Aww, the ducklings on your knickers are so cute!" They started laughing uncontrollably, mocking me. I felt tears starting to fall, not only from pain and fear, but from humiliation, and I couldn't make it stop.

"You're crying now? I thought your family wasn't weak" said Lenstrange "Come on, this is boring, let's leave her here and go to the match". The others agreed and closed the door, leaving me in absolute darkness. I heard their footsteps leaving, not bothering to stop my tears anymore. I had no hope now, no one would find me if I couldn't speak out. _I should have stayed watching the match _I thought desperately, even though I couldn't change anything now. _Please let someone come _I thought for the last time. And then, someone opened the door.

"Holy Merlin! Molly, are you okay? What did they do?" asked a boy. I didn't know who it was, nor cared. All I cared was that he had saved me; I wasn't going to starve in the cupboard anymore. He picked me up with some effort, so that I was standing and could see him. It was Frank Longbottom.

My skirt flopped back to cover my underwear, reminding me that my underwear had been showing, and my cheeks burnt red from embarrassment. Worst of all, I couldn't stop crying still, I was just so relieved. He took the gag out, looking really worried, but I couldn't speak. I was in total shock. He muttered the counter course so I could move, but I wasn't ready and my knees gave out. He caught me just in time, noticed the stab on my leg and gasped. I think he was almost as shocked as I was, because he couldn't seem to say or do anything. I was still crying, now more in relief than anything else.

"Come on, let's get you to the hospital wing, you'll be all right" he whispered finally. He put an arm under my shoulder blades to help me walk took me to the hospital wing, still talking. "I just heard those guys telling you that you were weak and then leaving, so I thought they could have hurt someone and decided to investigate. I wish I'd come sooner, but at least you're all right now". I wanted to thank him a million times over, or to tell him that if he'd come sooner they'd have petrified him too, but I still couldn't speak. I just walked robotically to where he was leading me.

"Here dear, drink this" Madam Pomfrey told me, once she'd fixed my cut and bruises. I drank it and to my surprise, felt a lot calmer, and could finally stop crying.

"Thank you" I managed to say.

"Mr. Longbottom, would you mind accompanying Miss Greengrass to the common room?" she said "she just needs to calm down, hopefully in a familiar environment". Frank nodded, and we made our way in silence to Gryffindor tower.

"Hipogriff" said Frank when we reached the portrait of the fat lady, and we went in. We sat in a couch, and I faced him, suddenly aware of the fact that I'd never talked to him before.

"Thank you" I said timidly "I thought I would be there for days before someone found me". He looked at me, but I couldn't figure out what he was thinking.

"It's nothing" he replied, smiling slightly "anyone would have done the same". I had the sudden urge to hug him, and I did. He seemed to realize I needed it, because he didn't seem to feel awkward, he just hugged back, and I felt safe.

"Sorry about that" I said embarrassed "I'm just so relieved, I was really scared". I vaguely noticed how odd of me was to admit being scared, but I didn't pay attention to it.

"Anyone would have been scared" he agreed, and I was glad he didn't mock me, or ask me how anything had happened. I didn't want to remember anything about it now. I was a bit surprised. I had expected Frank to be mean to me like Arthur Weasley, since they hung out together all the time, but he was kind and gentle, and I told him so.

"You know, Arthur's great once you get to know him" he told me "you two just had a rough start". I laughed.

"I seriously doubt that" I replied "but I'm glad I met you, I wish we could be friends".

"Of course we can!" he said animatedly. I hugged him again and felt happy for the first time that day. I started feeling drowsy soon afterwards and fell asleep on his shoulder.

OoOoOoOoOo

The next days passed in a blur. Frank had convinced me to tell Professor McGonagall what had happened, and Rosier, Malfoy and Lenstrange had lost a lot of points and got two weeks on detention because of it. They had been surprised I was out of the cupboard at dinner and were angry with me, but my friends made sure I was never alone and the teachers kept an eye on them. Frank and I had become good friends and talked all the time (when Arthur Weasley wasn't around). We'd discovered we had a lot in common and I trusted him a lot. Some people thought we had a crush on each other, but I knew it wasn't the case. It felt more like he was the older brother I'd never had, but always wanted.

Gryffindor had won the Quidditch match, so everyone had been in a good mood, Alice hadn't even been mad at me for bailing on her. We spent the last days before break studying hard for our classes, so we wouldn't have as much homework for Christmas. Kelly did better than us in most subjects, though her strongest one was transfiguration, so she helped us a lot understanding the concepts and practicing. I was really good in charms and potions, even better than Kelly, but average in everything else, so I helped Alice in those subjects. Alice on the other hand, had a lot of difficulties with most classes, though with our help she performed decently. Her favorite class was herbology, and she was brilliant at it, so she taught us a lot. Frank also started tutoring us in defense, in which he did great, so we got a lot better. All in all, I was getting good enough grades to make my parents proud, even if they were not the best. When we weren't studying we were out in the snow, making snowmen and having snowball fights.

"I wish I'd brought my skates!" cried Kelly once she saw the frozen lake. Alice and I didn't know what she was talking about, so we just looked at her, confused. She was disappointed.

"I can't believe you don't know what skating is, it's one of the best sports ever! I wish I knew how to transfigure my shoes into them, but they are too big and it would be waay too dangerous!" she said.

"Err, the only sport we know is Quidditch" I told her.

"I'll master the transfiguration by next Christmas, and then I'll teach you how to skate" she said firmly "I can't believe you don't have any other sports! We have at least twenty!"

Before I knew it, it was time to go home. Alice and Kelly sat in a compartment with Frank and Arthur, so I found another one with Mia, Tessa, Alyssa and Serenity. I'd been so focused studying and hanging out with my Gryffindor friends that I'd hardly seen them, and I missed them. On the other hand, I really didn't want to share a compartment with Arthur Weasley.

"Craig's initiating at the ball after Christmas" Mia told us. I was surprised, I'd forgotten about Mia's brother being thirteen already. Alyssa looked impressed, and Tessa looked dreamy.

"Oh, I hope he's my bethrothed!" she gushed "then I'd be your sister in law!" she told Mia. Tessa had had a crush on Craig since she was seven, and it showed no signs of actually stopping. I guess I could understand it, because he was one of the best looking boys I'd ever seen, and he was also kind to everyone. Serenity looked lost.

"What's initiating? And who's Craig?" she asked.

"Craig's my older brother" Mia told her "and the initiation is one of the most important rituals of the pureblooded families. They host a ball every holiday, and all the people who have turned thirteen attend for the first time, and they tell us who we are to be married to when we are older. It's a total secret until you attend it, Craig won't be able to tell me or anyone who his betrothed is, and that girl will only find out when she turns thirteen and attends the ball. I hope it's not Bellatrix or Vanessa, I'd die if I had to call one of them family". She shuddered. Tessa and I agreed wholly on that. I was glad my only brother was younger, so he had no chance of ever being paired up with one of them. Tessa's brother was younger too, so she didn't have to worry.

"But I don't get it, you have arranged marriages? That sounds terrible" commented Serenity, confused. I agreed with her on that. I mean, I respected traditions and the desire to keep the line pure (though I was starting to doubt the last part), but I'd much rather choose who I wanted to marry. I mean, why arrange it, if we probably would choose pureblood people anyway, just because of the way we were raised. I didn't even want to imagine what it would be like when I found out who I was to be married to. Imagine if I got paired up with Rosier! Or Malfoy, or Lenstrange, who was the worst of them! I'd kill myself before I spent my whole life with one of them!

"I just think it's simpler" said Alyssa "no choosing, or getting confused, or worrying about figuring out your exact feelings for everyone. You can date all you like until you come of age, and you don't have to worry about being with them for the rest of your life, because you know you'll marry someone else anyway. And you have four years to get to know the person you're marrying, so it's ok".

"Except, well, if you fall in love with someone else…then you'd be heartbroken when you have to leave them to get married" said Tessa quietly "I don't like the idea at all, when I have kids I won't arrange their marriages". That got me thinking…my parents had chosen their marriage, not been forced to do it. Maybe, if they'd liked to choose themselves, they'd decided not to arrange our marriages, and I had the chance to decide freely. It was unlikely, since my dad was very traditional, but it was a possibility. I'd have to ask my mom soon.

"But if you don't then they'll stop being the elite!" Alyssa cried, horrified. It sounded kind of selfish, but she had a fair point. I mean, if all the respectable purebloods were paired up, you could only choose someone who wasn't one, and that would ruin your image for everyone.

"Wow, I'm glad my family doesn't do that stuff" said Serenity "but I don't get it, I mean, I'm a pureblood too".

"It's only the pureblood families who follow traditions, and are part of the high society" Alyssa said "you don't have that because your family isn't well known…or maybe they used to have it, and someone like Tessa here decided to stop it at some point".

"Thank Merlin they did" muttered Serenity. I changed the subject before Alyssa could reply anything else, and we spent the rest of the ride talking about unimportant things. I was thoughtful though…who was my betrothed, if I even had one?

OoOoOoOoOo

"So, is it too difficult not to associate with mudbloods?" asked my dad the next day at breakfast. I almost winced at the term, but tried not to show it. I didn't really think of Kelly as a mudblood, because it was impossible to feel that she was inferior to me in any way. I'd become steadily more confused about that since I'd befriended her. How were they inferior? I hadn't befriended any mudblood except her, for fear of people talking about it, and I'd convinced all my friends that I just hung out with her for convenience.

"Not really, I just don't talk to them. Well, I talk to a friend of Alice's, but it's just because she helps me with schoolwork sometimes, so it improves my grades" I lied again.

"Well, that's good. I knew you wouldn't lower yourself to like that scum" my father said, and continued eating. I felt guilty. Was it bad that I liked Kelly? Did that mean I had a problem, or that I wasn't worth as much as other purebloods? Was I doing something evil, just because I didn't really understand why they were inferior? Should I stop being friends with her until I understood? Maybe if I understood why everything would be clearer…if I asked my mom, would she hate me? _Maybe if I just ask her, without telling her about my friendship with Kelly…yeah, that could work._

I talked a lot to my mom; I told her about my classes, and about my other friends, since I knew she didn't mind me being friends with purebloods who liked muggleborns. I even told her about my crush on Damian, and she listened and didn't laugh. But I didn't have the guts to talk to her about my problem. What if she suspected I had a muggleborn friend and told my dad? That would be a disaster.

On Christmas Eve, we went to Alice's house for dinner. We often did this, though sometimes we went to my father's parents' house. I liked the first arrangement better. Fabian and Gideon pretended they were sorcerers and ran around doing invented rituals to cure Vivi's illnesses while she giggled at them. Roddie sat on the couch reading while the adults talked among themselves. Alice and I talked endlessly, like we hadn't seen each other in years, when it had been hardly three days.

"Here's your present" Alice grinned, handing me a square package "just open it, it's already midnight anyway". I opened it to find a red velvet diary, but I couldn't open it.

"It's so you can write stuff you can't tell your parents or whatever, I know you like to write" she smiled.

"Thanks!" I said gratefully. It did get too much sometimes. As my father didn't think showing emotions was proper, I felt a bit trapped sometimes. I handed her her present, which was an agenda. She often forgot to do things, so it would be useful for her to write down what she had to do. Alice laughed and thanked me.

OoOoOoOoOo

"Molly, get up, it's Christmas!" exclaimed Vivi, jumping on my bed. It was one of the few times when my dad didn't mind us showing emotions, and she took full advantage of that. I smiled and got up, letting her take me downstairs. My parents were already there with Roddie, all gathered around the tree. I felt excited against my will. I'd forgotten how fun Christmas could be.

As usual, Vivi, Roddie and I first opened the ones from the other siblings. Vivi had drawn a picture of the three of us holding hands, and given a copy to Roddie and one to me. I smiled brightly and thanked her. It was really good for a six year old. Roddie had given us both sets of quills that wrote in different colors, and I gave each of them a package of Bertie Bott's every flavor beans that I'd bought from the food trolley in the Hogwarts Express. Next, I opened my parents' present and lost my breath. They'd given me a magical camera. Those were new in the market, and pretty expensive.

"It's so you can take pictures of your friends and remember all your moments at Hogwarts" said my mom "and so you can take pictures and send them to us, of course"

"Thanks" I breathed, and hugged them both. I took a picture of my parents and my dad took a picture of my siblings and me to test it. It worked great, and I decided to take them to Hogwarts to have a reminder of them. I next opened the gift from Aunt Mari and Uncle Bill, to find a cute summer nightdress. It almost reached my knees, and it was white with pink and red hearts of all sizes all over it. I decided to thank them when I went to stay the night the next day. There was also a present from Tessa, which was a hairclip with a big blue butterfly on it, and one from Mia, which was a silver charms bracelet with a lion, a snake and an eagle. I smiled and put both of them on, and went with my family to have breakfast.

Later in the day when I went into my bedroom, I found two owls waiting for me. I untied the parcels and let them drink water from a bowl before they left, before opening the note attached to the first one. It was from Frank.

_Hey Molly! _

_Thanks for your present! _

_The one I sent you is not exactly cute, but it will be useful! At least you'll know when someone dangerous is coming and will (hopefully) avoid them. Anyway, I hope you're having a nice Christmas! _

_See you soon, _

_Frank L._

I smiled and set it aside. Trust Frank to be concerned about my safety. I opened the present and found a sneakoscope, sitting perfectly still. I laughed_. Maybe I should carry it around in my robe pocket_ I thought. The note on the other one was from Kelly, just saying she hoped I liked her present and wishing me a merry Christmas. I opened the present and a thin silver chain fell out. It was a necklace. I looked at the charm and felt confused. It was a silver weird shape with a lot of vertices on one side, and a round other side. Inside, it said "forever" in black letters. What could it mean? I put it on, deciding to ask her later. I hoped my parents didn't see it.

OoOoOoOoOo

The rest of the holiday went by quickly. I spent a night in Alice's house with my siblings, while my parents went to the ball, and relieved the tension running and jumping around. It felt really good to do everything I couldn't do at home. I'd shown Alice Kelly's present, hoping that she would understand it, only to find her as confused as I was. Kelly had given her a chain with a similar shape, except hers said "best".

"Speaking of Kelly, do your parents know you're friends with her yet?" Alice asked me.

"No, and hopefully they'll never know. I just wish I understood why they say I shouldn't associate with mudbloods! It's sucks to not know _why_ you're hiding your friends!" I replied frustrated.

"It's muggleborns, not mudbloods" corrected Alice "and anyway, I figured maybe my mom knows why they say that, you should ask her. She already knows we're both friends with Kelly and promised not to tell your parents". I thought it over. Aunt Mari could probably give me some clues as to why they taught me that, my mom _was_ her sister and best friend after all.

"You're right, let's go right now" I said. I was suddenly very impatient to know, even if I was scared of the truth. I _had_ to know why I should hide Kelly from them.

"Mom, can we talk to you?" asked Alice, once we went into the sitting room.

"Sure, what's going on?" asked Aunt Mari, looking curious. I guessed she wasn't used to Alice _asking _to talk to her, she usually just talked.

"err…" I started. I didn't know how to start. "You know about our friend Kelly, right?" I said uncertainly, even though I knew she did.

"Yes, but I won't tell your parents, what about it?" she asked.

"Well, it's because of my parents actually…" I said "they've always told me not to associate with mud-muggleborns because they are inferior, but she doesn't seem inferior to me, so I wanted to know what they mean when they say inferior, and why I shouldn't talk to people like that".

She looked surprised. "Molly, you'll have to talk about that with your mom. I promise she won't get mad at you" she said when I opened my mouth to protest "there's a lot you don't know about your mom, and I think you should hear this from her. Just ask her, and make sure your dad doesn't hear you". I was shocked, and curious. What didn't I know? Was there a dark secret she was hiding? And what did it have to do with muggleborns?

OoOoOoOoOo

"Mom, I need to ask you something" I told her anxiously a few days later. It had taken me a lot of courage, pacing and rehearsing to say that simple sentence.

"Sure honey, what do you need?" asked my mom. She seemed to realize I wanted to speak privately, because she led me to her balcony and put a silencing charm around us. I looked into her eyes, wondering if what I was about to ask was the biggest mistake ever, or if it would lead to something better.

"One of my best friends is muggleborn" I blurted out. Not the best way to start the conversation. "And she's pretty, and kind, and talented, she's better in school than Alice and me…I just don't understand why she's inferior to us or why I shouldn't associate with her…I mean if you explained to me why you think that maybe I would understand better and stop being her friend…but I can't stop being her friend because of things I don't understand". I mentally slapped myself. I had phrased all that in the worst way possible, and she was probably going to tell my dad, or punish me for breaking the house rules. I looked at her, afraid. And to my surprise, she was smiling.

"Thank Merlin you figured it out yourself" she said "I don't think muggleborns are inferior to us in any way. Muggles are, obviously, since they have less power and can't do magic, but muggleborns are just as powerful and worthy of magic as we are". I was shocked. Out of all the answers she could have given me, that was probably the one I'd thought least likely. Why would my mom have taught me something my entire life, only to tell me it was all a lie the second I questioned it?

"But then why have you always taught us not to associate with them?" I asked confused.

"Look Molly, your dad and I think differently on _a lot_ of important things, so we compromise on how we raise you. I think they are not inferior and that it's not bad to befriend them, while he thinks they don't deserve to be alive and approves violence against them, so we compromise and tell you they are inferior, so you shouldn't befriend them, but you shouldn't be violent against them either". She said this like she'd been dying to say it for years, though now that I think about it, maybe she had. I was horrified.

"Dad supports violence against human beings?" I asked, not wanting to believe it.

"Your father participates in a group of men who plan to kill muggles and muggleborns" my mom said bitterly, to my horror "luckily it's only a small group, I hope it never grows". I couldn't believe it. My father, a killer? Now I was glad they'd never taught us what he believed in. What kind of person would I be if they had? I didn't even want to think about it. I wondered vaguely how they'd fallen in love having so different beliefs. A part of me was relieved though. Not about my father, but I was relieved that my mom thought muggleborns weren't inferior. That meant that she understood me, and that I wouldn't have to hide things from her anymore. It also meant that my friendship with Kelly wasn't wrong, I was just unlucky enough to have a prejudiced (and killer) father.

"Do you think differently on arranged marriages too?" I asked, remembering the conversation with my friends on the train.

My mom sighed. "Yes…I'm sorry, Molly. I tried to prevent you all from getting arranged marriages, but we would be banned from the high society if I had, and your father wouldn't have that. He had a really rough time when his betrothed died, because there wasn't any pureblood woman from the elite who wasn't promised to someone else. I sometimes think that's why he chose me…" my mom drifted off and I sensed she wasn't going to tell me more about that. It was the first time she'd mentioned my dad's betrothed, ever. I couldn't help feeling my heart sinking. I wouldn't be able to choose who I wanted to marry.

"Molly, I want you to promise me something" my mom said suddenly. I wondered what it could be…she didn't need to tell me not to speak to my father about this, I wasn't stupid. So what would she want to say?

"What is it?" I asked curiously.

"Look, when you turn seventeen you'll have to get married and start your life as a pureblood trophy wife, and trust me, knowing you, you won't enjoy it" she told me. I nodded, not very surprised. I wondered where she was going with this.

"But, there's a good thing that comes with that, and that is that as long as you are polite and proper as a wife, _no one _will remember or care how you behaved at Hogwarts" she continued. I was still confused. What did she want to tell me?

"Mom, I don't understand, what do you want me to promise?" I asked impatiently.

"I want you to be yourself at Hogwarts. Enjoy it as much as you can and don't worry about what anyone from the high society thinks. It won't reach your dad's ears, trust me, even if kids from Slytherin taunt you sometimes, they won't care enough about what you do to tell any of their parents. As long as you behave on the social gatherings and balls once you start going to them, it doesn't matter what you do inside Hogwarts". I was surprised again. Would it really not matter if I befriended muggleborn people, shouted loudly or ran and jumped?

"Are you sure, mom? I mean, I do that inside Gryffindor tower…I've done improper things, like eat chocolate or have pillow fights, but will it really not matter if I do it outside?" I asked uncertainly.

"Molly, I wasn't part of the elite. I did all that stuff and then married a respectable pureblood, and no one looks down on me because of what I used to do. They'll just care about your last name later, ok? Enjoy these seven years! They could be the only ones you have to be totally happy, ever" she told me seriously "and don't forget to tell me every detail of it" she said smiling.

"Ok mom, I promise" I said happily. This was the best promise I'd ever made.

"Let's make it a new year's resolution, ok? It's tomorrow" my mom told me "promise me, and yourself, that from the moment the year 1966 starts, you won't care about any rule from the conduct code, or any comments of the high society while you're in Hogwarts".

I held my hand up. "I, Molianna Fiorella Greengrass, won't care about any rule from the conduct code or any comments from the high society while I'm at Hogwarts, starting tomorrow" I said. And I meant it. When I got back to school, everyone outside Gryffindor would see a new Molly.


	5. Red cheeks

**H****ey! I finally managed to finish this chapter! Sorry about the late update, I went on vacation for a week so I didn't have a computer or time to write.**

**So this is settled at the begginning of third year. If you're disappointed about Arthur appearing too little in the story, don't worry, he'll become more important as time goes on!**

**I've just realized that I'd made a mistake, since Molly will be turning thirteen this year, not fourteen like it should be in the real books. I can't fix that, because it wouldn't fit the story otherwise, so just imagine that the age thing changed between this time and Harry's, that Molly was ten when she started Hogwarts, that Fabian and Gideon were 8 instead of 9 in the first chapter, and that Roddie and Vivi were 7 and 5 respectively (I just fixed the first chapter by the way). It's not a very important detail, but I just thought you should know.**

**Anyway, please review! I haven't got reviews since the second chapter and it would push me to write more! Constructive criticism is fine, just no flames please!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the setting and some characters, J.K. Rowling does. I only own the plot and most characters.**

**Chapter 5: Red cheeks**

I spotted three available seats and pointed them out to Alice and Kelly. They followed quickly, sorting through all the students chattering excitedly about their past holidays and their hopes for the new school year, and sat down facing the sorting hat. Alice was especially anxious, since Fabian and Gideon were about to get sorted, and started drumming her fingers nervously on the table.

"Look, they are coming!" pointed Kelly. McGonagall was there, in emerald green robes, carrying the sorting hat to the stool and behind her, in a line, were all the first years. I could easily spot Fabian and Gideon, whose red hair, the same shade as mine, stuck out clearly. I wondered if I had stuck out that much too. I probably had. I had a harder time looking for Tessa's brother, since black hair was a common trait among students, but finally managed to see him, almost the last on the line.

"Oh dear, I hope they get into Gryffindor!" breathed Alice crossing her fingers. I chuckled, though I was anxious as well. It would be great to have my little cousins in the same house, where I could watch over them and keep them out of trouble (which would probably be a hard thing to do).

"Abercrombie, Emil!" called McGonagall, and we watched the little boy walk clumsily to the stool.

"Gryffindor!" the hat shouted a few moments later. Kelly wolf-whistled and Alice and I clapped politely, chuckling at our out-going friend.

"Black, Andromeda!" the hat cried next. I almost sneered at the miniature Bellatrix walking gracefully towards the sorting hat, her face a calm mask. I had probably had the same look on my face when I was a first year, just like my father had taught me. _Never show emotion, it's a form of weakness._ Good thing I'd stopped trying that a long time ago.

"Ravenclaw!" shouted the hat. I was stunned, and by the looks of it, so were most people. A Black outside Slytherin? I don't think that had _ever _happened. When she walked towards the Ravenclaw table I saw she was different from Bellatrix. Her perfect waves were more of a light brown, instead of black, and there was a slight smile on her face which made her look kinder, as opposed to the smirk or scowl Bellatrix usually wore.

"Why is everyone staring at the poor girl?" asked Kelly confused. I sighed and turned to explain it to her, keeping an ear out for the sorting.

"Nott, Matheus!" exclaimed McGonagall after a while. I watched Tessa's back stiffen. I wondered which house she wanted Matheus to be in. Ravenclaw, like her? Slytherin, like her family? Or perhaps Gryffindor or Hufflepuff, so her being in Ravenclaw would be applauded in contrast to her brother's house? I doubted the last one, Tessa wouldn't think like that.

"Slytherin!" cried the hat the second after he put it on. No one seemed surprised, though I saw Tessa relax slightly as the Slytherin table clapped.

"The twins are coming soon!" said Alice excitedly, and I grinned.

"Prewett, Fabian!" We watched as he walking confidently to the stool, Alice gripping my hand tightly.

"Gryffindor!" the hat shouted. I felt slightly relieved. One down, one to go.

"Prewett, Gideon!" Gideon practically skipped to the hat, like it wasn't about to decide where he was going to sleep for the next seven years. I held my breath unconsciously.

"Gryffindor!" it shouted again. Gideon did a funny bow and everyone laughed.

"Yes!" said Alice, punching the air. I cheered loudly too, happy that they were with us, and that Alice was so happy.

"Oh no! Now we'll never sleep peacefully, ever again!" cried Kelly mock desperate. Alice hit her on the arm playfully and I laughed, turning to my dinner.

OoOoOoOoOo

"Here are your schedules" McGonagall told us the next day at breakfast. We looked at them eagerly. We had potions with the Hufflepuffs first period, which made me grin broadly and Alice groan. There was no better way to start the day!

That changed when Professor Slughorn announced our partners for the following year. He paired me up with Matt Jordan, a Gryffindor boy who was too immature and constantly made jokes. _I bet he'll never take the work seriously_ I thought groaning internally.

"I hope you'll learn something from Molly, Mr. Jordan" the professor told him once he announced it. _Merlin knows you need it_ I thought. I looked enviously at Alice, who had been paired up with Gary Robbins. He had been my partner in first year, and he worked hard and was good at the subject, which meant he could probably teach Alice a lot.

"Hey, at least your luck was better than Frank's" Matt told me, noticing I wasn't exactly thrilled at having him for a partner. I looked over and saw Frank with Violet Lockhart, a Hufflepuff girl who I knew to be very dense. I looked at Frank pityingly. _I guess I could have had it worse _I thought more cheerfully_._

In the end, it wasn't that bad. Matt didn't really care about the actual potion we were making, but he cut, chopped and skinned everything perfectly when I told him to, so it was ok, and the potion came out nearly perfect. He was funny and easy to talk to, so I never had to worry about awkward silences or anything of the sort. He groaned loudly when we were given an essay to do, but luckily the written part was to be done and graded individually, so I wouldn't have to worry about him screwing my grade up.

"It was nice working with you" he grinned brightly when we were done. His white teeth shone, contrasting with his black skin.

"Same to you" I smiled truthfully. He nodded once and disappeared with his friend. It was weird, us being in the same house and year, and yet I'd never talked to either of them. I guess I was too wrapped up in my own friends to notice other people.

"I couldn't have had a worse partner!" complained Frank once we had left the classroom and made our way to charms.

"At least you get to look at her closely, she's really pretty" piped in Arthur Weasley, interrupting our conversation. What he said bothered me a lot. I still never talked to him if I could help it, and it was rude to just interrupt with a stupid comment.

"Excuse me, I'm going to catch up with Alice and Kelly" I told Frank, looking disdainfully at Arthur. I walked a little faster so I was level with the girls, not bothering to look at their reactions.

"He was great, and he was really nice to me!" Kelly was telling Alice.

"What are you talking about?" I asked them.

"My potions partner!" Kelly said excitedly "his name is Benjamin Garnick and he..."

"Basically, we have Kelly's new crush" interrupted Alice matter of factly. I laughed and rolled my eyes. Kelly was ridiculously boy crazy for our age, she had a new crush every month, and she'd even had a muggle boyfriend during the summer! Neither Alice nor I had ever kissed a boy, so we thought this outrageous.

The next classes were uneventful until after lunch, when I had my first new subject, household spells. My father had made me take it, though I guessed it would be useful anyway. Every "respectable pureblood lady" apparently took the class, so I'd had no way to get out of it. I didn't really mind, seeing as I didn't find any of the other subjects interesting anyway. Taking Arithmancy and Ancient runes (like Kelly did) seemed like too much reading to me, so I'd also taken Care of Magical Creatures just because Alice and Kelly had. Kelly had insisted we take muggle studies, which Alice had done, but I knew my father would kill me if he ever found out, so I didn't want to risk it. What would be so interesting about things done without magic anyway?

I went into the small classroom and saw there weren't any boys, and most girls were from Slytherin. I guessed they'd been pressured to take the class, or took it because they knew it was the "right" thing to do.

"Molly, here!" called Tessa from the middle row. Alyssa and Mia were sitting right in front of her. I grinned and set my things beside her. Maybe the class wouldn't be so bad after all. Our teacher was a slender witch who looked to be on her fifties, and seemed to be friendly.

"I see we have a big class this year!" she said genially. I resisted the urge to snort. There were the five Slytherin girls, two Hufflepuffs, Tessa, another Ravenclaw, and me. Ten girls total. I wondered how small her other classes were.

"Hello, I'm Professor Grayling and I'm going to be your teacher for the next three, or hopefully five years" she said amicably. I didn't doubt that we'd continue taking the class later on, but I highly doubted it would be on our own accord. Our faces must have reflected what I was thinking, because she said: "you're probably thinking that this course will be just teaching how to cook and clean, but it's a lot more complete than that". She said this clearly thinking it would impress us, but I was just confused. I looked sideways at Tessa, who seemed just as confused as me.

"Excuse me Professor, but what else will we learn?" said a Hufflepuff girl from behind me. I had to admire her nerve.

"What's your name?" Professor Grayling asked her kindly.

"Sandra Migden" replied the girl shyly.

"Well that's a very good question Sandra" said the Professor "This year you'll learn to use your magic to make salads and desserts from here until Christmas, and from Christmas until Easter to make main courses. After Easter I'll teach you all about gardening". It sounded actually fun. I'd always liked watching and helping my mom whenever she cooked or gardened (not that she cooked a lot, seeing as we had a house elf), and I couldn't wait to start learning about it. The Professor kept talking "Next year you'll be learning everything about cleaning, keeping in order and decorating a house" that sounded dull "and on your fifth year I'll teach you everything about image, to apply make-up, do your hair, fix and combine clothes, etc. That's all your OWLs will cover".

We all started giggling and talking excitedly at this point. "Imagine being a genius about hair and makeup!" Tessa cried "We'll be the prettiest girls in all the dances and balls!"

"I don't know about the balls" I argued "most of the girls who go to those balls have taken this class anyway". But I really wanted to learn it. I only ever used lip-gloss, but that was mostly because I didn't know how to use make up correctly without it taking hours.

Professor Grayling chuckled. "I'll tell you about NEWT level when you take your OWLs, it would be too much information otherwise. So today we'll start by learning how to magically peel a potato…"

"I liked this class a lot!" I said animatedly when it had finished.

"Only because you were great at it!" Mia groaned "My potato kept chopping pieces instead of peeling! This stuff is harder than I thought it would be!" I didn't think it was. I had managed to make my potato peel itself perfectly faster than anyone else, and Professor Grayling had awarded me points and excused me from homework.

"Molly, we're going to be late" Tessa said, and we ran to our Defense class together. Tessa found Serenity waving at her and shot me a look of apology before dashing to her side. I saw Alice sitting with Kelly and Frank sitting with Arthur behind them. I felt somewhat uneasy. I didn't know anyone else that well, and I didn't want to go to some random stranger and sit beside them. What if they were waiting for a friend? I was contemplating whether it was better to sit alone or with Xenophilius Lovegood when a voice startled me.

"Hey Molly! I hadn't seen you around". I turned to find Damian smiling at me and blushed. I still wasn't over my ridiculous crush on him.

"Hey!" I smiled trying to hide my blush "how was your summer?"

"Great actually. You wanna grab a table?" he asked. I felt my breath catch. _Did he really just ask me to sit with him?_ This was too good to be true.

"Sure" I managed to say and he lead me somewhere near other Ravenclaw boys. I followed him, feeling slightly dazed and caught Alice's eye. She and Kelly were snickering subtly from the other side of the room, and winked at me. _Merlin, I hope no one saw that _I thought.

"What did you do over the summer?" Damian asked me interestedly. I ignored my blush and forced myself to speak. I didn't want him to think I was mentally incompetent.

OoOoOoOoOo

The next weeks were spent in the same fashion. All the classes were more interesting than the previous years, since we were learning more advanced things. I continued to excel in potions, charms and household spells, where we'd learnt to peel, chop, wash, cook, mix, arrange and spice so many salads that I hadn't even known some of them existed. Alice was learning some things about muggles that amazed her, which to my displeasure made her talk to Arthur Weasley an awful lot. Apparently they sat together in class and were doing a very interesting project on muggle fashion trends, but it was still irritating to have him around all the time. Kelly had tried out for the Quidditch team, and was now the seeker, so she spent a lot of time at practice, only to enter the common room late, muddy and with a huge smile on her face. Damian continued sitting by me during defense, and we got to talking more. We had started studying defense together a lot, which I didn't really need, since Frank could have taught me everything I wanted, but it got us many hours alone at the library every week, which I enjoyed inmensely. I didn't think he liked me _that _way, but it was still nice to spend so much time with him. Soon enough, Halloween was less than a week away, as was our first Hogsmeade trip ever.

"I can't wait to go!" cried Kelly when we saw the sign "I've never been to an all magical village!" We smiled, almost as excited as she was.

"My brother told me it was awesome!" said Frank "There's Honeydukes, where you can get all the candy you'd ever want! And Zonzo's, the best joke products ever! And the Three Broomsticks! You can get butterbeer there, Edward said he'd never tasted something that good!"

"Joke products? Why would I want those?" I asked disdainfully "The rest of it sounds awesome though" I told him smiling.

"Why wouldn't you want those?" asked Fabian, who had just sneaked in our conversation.

"Alice, you'll bring us Zonzo products, right? We'll give you the money! Pleeease?" asked Gideon from behind him. Alice laughed and started to nod before catching my face.

"Sorry, you'll have to wait boys, Molly will kill me otherwise" she told them.

"How can you stand denying happiness to your family?" Fabian asked me dramatically before they disappeared. I shook my head, a bit amused.

That evening I joined Damian at our study session, my mind still on everything about Hogsmeade.

"I can't believe we're finally going! It's going to be so fun!" I told him excitedly.

"Who're you going with?" he asked. His voice was casual, but for some reason he looked nervous.

"I don't know, I guess Alice and Kelly, but I'm not sure, why?" I asked, not daring to get my hopes up. Would he ask me to go with him?

"Well it's just, I'm going with a couple of my friends from Ravenclaw, but also with Tessa and Serenity" he said. I felt disappointing clouding all over me. _There was no chance he was going to ask you, why would you even imagine that? _I chastised myself mentally.

"Oh, well, that's nice" I replied, trying to mask my feelings. Why did Tessa and Serenity get to go with him and I didn't? _Maybe he has a crush on one of them _I thought sadly. I did see them a lot together after all, and I'd never told the girls I liked him. I saw him say something and look at me expectantly, but didn't hear; I was too busy with my thoughts. I blushed again. _Now he'll think I'm not even paying attention._

"I'm sorry, I spaced out for a minute, what did you just say?" I asked him. He looked like he dreaded saying it again. I wondered why.

"I said I was hoping you could join us" he said nervously "I mean, the girls are your friends and so am I, so I thought you might want to spend it with us, and meet some new people" he started rambling, but I felt too giddy to care. He actually _wanted_ to go to Hogsmeade with me! Not as a date, but who cares, he thought we were friends! He'd never said that before.

"Yeah, I'd love to" I mustered as casually as I could "Sounds fun!"

"I hope it will be" he said. He turned to grab his quill and our hands brushed for a second. I felt an electric current when they did, and my face felt hot. I saw he was blushing too, slightly.

"I forgot I have to help Alice with the potions essay!" I lied quickly "see you later Damian!" I smiled at him one last time and bolted out of the library. Once I was at a safe distance, I calmed down and started skipping instead. _He asked me! He actually asked me! _I couldn't get the thought out of my head. I had to tell Alice and Kelly! _And that thing after…I'm such a coward…just because I felt some stupid thing he didn't even notice…he probably thinks I'm a freak, running out like I'd seen a ghost _I thought. Well there was no use in dwelling about that, it was already done. I told the password to the Fat Lady, climbed through the portrait and looked for Alice and Kelly. They were doing homework with Frank and Arthur, and I regretted distracting them, but they had to know why I wasn't going with them.

"Alice, Kelly, could you come here for a minute?" I called. They looked confused, but came anyway. "I need to tell you something private" I said in an undertone once they were close enough. We went to a secluded corner, knowing a few people were shooting curious looks. Honestly, could anyone have a conversation without others overhearing in here?

"Damian asked me to join him and his friends in Hogsmeade this weekend" I told them, letting my giddiness show this time "and I said yes, I'm sorry, I know we were planning on going together, but I just couldn't say no!" I really felt bad about that. They just started giggling.

"Molly, don't worry, that's great, you're finally going on a date with Damian!" Alice sang. I blushed again. What was it with me and blushing these days?

"Shh, it's not a date!" I said unnecessarily.

"Anyway, that way we can go with Frank and Arthur, they asked us all earlier, but we figured you might not want to go…is something wrong Molly?" Kelly interrupted herself when she looked at my face. Something felt wrong, but I didn't know why. For some reason it bothered me that they were spending time with Arthur, but I decided to hide it. Was this normal when you didn't like someone? I'd always believed my friends were free to befriend anyone they liked, just like I befriended Kelly even when Mia didn't like it.

"Nah, I'm just confused, why would Arthur want to spend time with _me_ willingly?" I blurted out the first lie I thought of.

"Molly, just because you hate him doesn't mean he hates you" Alice told me shaking her head. I guessed that was true. He'd never been mean to me since that comment in first year, even if he wasn't overly friendly, like he was with most people. But that was easily explained because I practically bit his head every time he spoke to me.

"Anyway, I think he may have a crush on Kelly" Alice was saying smiling teasingly. Somehow that bothered me even more. Was it because that meant that if Kelly returned it I'd have to spend more time with him?

"No he doesn't!" Kelly laughed "You just say that because he watches Quidditch practice sometimes! I've told you it's not me he watches!" For some reason this conversation interested me a lot.

"He watches your Quidditch practice?" I asked casually.

"Yeah, they go with Frank all the time, but that's just because Frank's brother and Arthur's sister are chasers" Kelly told me, shooting Alice an annoyed look.

"Arthur has a sister?" I asked surprised. I knew Frank had a brother in the Quidditch team. Edward was a popular fourth year, but I'd only talked to him a few times. I tended to get a bit tongue-tied in his presence. On the other hand, I'd never heard of Arthur having any siblings.

"Yeah, you know, Ginevra, how could you not know her? She's Head Girl and Quidditch captain!" Kelly told me exasperated. This was a common discussion, as I often didn't know people who, according to Kelly, was impossible not to know. But why would I want to know about Arthur's relatives anyway? I shrugged, looking apologetically at her. I guess I was a bit self-centered. Then again, Kelly was overly friendly. "Anyway, she's like Arthur's idol. They have another brother but he doesn't talk much about him". Again, I was surprised at how little I knew about people who I saw every day.

"Anyway, you can tell them you'll go with them to Hogsmeade" I told them, trying to make them forget the conversation. I was relieved Arthur didn't have a crush on Kelly. Of course, it meant I wouldn't have to see him as much.

OoOoOoOoOo

Before I knew it, it was Saturday morning and I was freaking out.

"What am I going to wear?" I asked Alice, feeling desperate. I'd discarded ten different outfits either for being not pretty enough, or because it would look like I was trying too hard.

"Molly, relax! I'll bring your solution right now, ok?" Kelly disappeared for a second, leaving me wondering me what she would do. She came back a minute later with the twins in tow. I mentally slapped my forehead. We didn't talk much to the twins, since they weren't too smart and too full of themselves and fond of gossip and fashion for our taste, but we weren't in bad terms with them, they were ridiculously nice to everyone (especially boys). They were perfect to help me out now though.

"So she has a sort of date but not really" Kelly was saying "the guy she likes asked her to join him _and _a bunch of friends for Hogsmeade". I wasn't sure I was comfortable with them knowing this, and I hoped it wouldn't spread throughout the castle by tonight.

"I'll do your hair" said Annabelle (who I only recognized because of the "A" in her necklace) instantly, while Isabelle started looking through everyone's closet. I was a bit touched. I wouldn't have expected people I didn't know well to help me so readily. Annabelle made me sit in front of her mirror and took a bunch of brushes from her drawers. I couldn't figure why she needed all of them, but let her work. I'd never done anything to my hair other than comb through it or braid it.

"You have a blue headband right?" she asked me "it goes with the outfit Belle's picking". I nodded, wondering vaguely how she could know what outfit her sister was choosing. Kelly brought it to where we were and put it on me. At least I was wearing something familiar. I watched her curl my bangs and the tips of my hair before she announced I was ready. I liked it a lot. Not too different, but it looked really good.

"You did this all the muggle way?" I asked Annabelle amazed. My hair now ended in a cute curl that bounced every time I moved.

"Yeah, my mom's a hairstyler" she replied "in the muggle world, people go to a salon to cut or die their hair, or to get special hairstyles for events, and my mom's one of the professionals who do other people's hair" she said as explanation. That struck me as odd. My mom had never gone somewhere else to do her hair for the balls, she just did a few spells to get the up-do she wanted. _It must suck to have to go to a place to do your hair _I thought. But the result was just as good as the magic ones. My hair didn't feel like it was going to straighten any time soon.

"Thanks, it looks great!" I smiled. She smiled back and Isabelle came back with the supposed outfit I would be wearing. They quickly dressed me up in white, short sleeved dress that almost reached my knees. It had blue and black polka dots all over it, and a blue sash which they tightened right under my bust line. I'd never seen it in Alice's, Kelly's or my closet. Then they made me put on black stockings and Mary Jane shoes, which to my relief, at least were mine.

"Here, if it gets cold, you wear this Montgomery" Isabelle said, giving me a blue coat, the same length as my dress. I wondered how a "Montgomery" was different from a regular coat.

"You look great!" Kelly gushed. Alice nodded, though I could tell she found it a bit weird, like me.

"I'm not wearing this" I said weakly "it shows my bust line!" Not that there was big to begin with, but I couldn't wear figure hugging clothes in an informal occasion! Tight dresses were reserved for balls, and I hadn't even been to one yet!

"Duh, that's the point" said Annabelle "it's the latest fashion in the muggle world" she said proudly. I figured the dress was hers. They always seemed to have new clothes, and always in the latest fashion, according to Kelly.

"You do look great" admitted Alice "even if it's not…traditional". It was true. I really liked the way the dress moved when I walked, and the way it made me look more slender than any clothes I owned. But I couldn't use it, it would be scandalous!

"Yeah, I really like it, and I really appreciate it, but I'm changing" I said finally.

"Well, you can't, you're late" said Kelly pushing me out the door. I cursed under my breath. It was true; I should have been meeting the Ravenclaws right now in the Great Hall. Isabelle gave me a white purse that wasn't mine, but surprisingly, had all my things inside, and I ran. _Was it really necessary to combine the purse? I'll really look like I'm trying too hard. Maybe if I keep the coat on all day…_

I spotted Tessa, Serenity and Damian talking to other Ravenclaws and slowed down, not wanting them to see me running. I put my coat on, applied a bit of lip gloss and walked calmly towards them, laughing to myself at imagining how it would look like if someone had seen that.

"Hey!" Tessa greeted "we were just waiting for you! By the way I love the coat". I nodded thanks and greeted everyone, not bothering to tell her it wasn't mine. _That _would definitely look like I was trying too hard.

"Molly, this is Kiu Chang and Joseph Goldstein" said Damian introducing me to two handsome boys; one that looked clearly Asian and another with golden blond hair and angular features.

"It's nice to meet you, call me Joe" the second one told me kissing my hand. I blushed a little. I hated blushing so much, even at stupid things like that one. Kissing the girl's hand was the customary greeting among traditional purebloods when you just met the other person after all.

Damian looked a bit sick, and I wondered why. "So, are we going?" he said suddenly. We all agreed and entered a carriage together.

I soon learnt that silences were _not _common among this group. Kiu and Serenity told jokes and amusing stories all the way to Hogsmeade, and kept us laughing the whole ride. It was strange to be having so much fun without my usual friends, but strangely nice, and it made me think that maybe I should be more open to meeting new people. I was sitting between Tessa and Damian, and my arm kept brushing against his, which made me nervous and distracted me constantly. I wasn't sure if I preferred that or if I'd rather be in another seat, completely relaxed. This made me feel tense and awkward, and I had no idea what to say to him, so I pretended to listen to the jokes.

"So, what did you think about the nifflers?" Damian asked me suddenly. Just like that, the awkwardness vanished and it was just like we were in the library, studying for defense.

"They were so cute!" I gushed "I loved the way they reacted when they smelled gold!" we talked about that and other things for the rest of the ride, unconsciously ignoring the others. I'd forgotten why I actually liked me. He made the dullest things sound entertaining or funny, and I couldn't have become bored if I tried.

"Hey, we're here!" cried Serenity some time after. It had felt like five minutes to me. Damian jumped out of the carriage and held his hand out for me to climb down. I fought the blush creeping up my cheeks once again and the disappointed sigh when he helped Tessa and Serenity as well. _Why do stupid details make me blush so much? He'll think I'm an idiot._

"So where should we go first?" Kiu asked everyone.

"To The Three Broomsticks, I really want to try that butterbear thing" said Anthony. We agreed and followed him, looking amazed at the shops in the village. When we got there, I groaned when I realized it was way too warm to have my coat on. Outside it hadn't been cold, but at least it was windy, so I didn't mind keeping it, but inside here it would be a nightmare. I'd probably be sweating by half an hour, and that would be worse than looking as if I put too much thought into my outfit. At least I looked pretty this way!

"You look very nice in that dress" Damian told me smiling as soon as I took the coat off. I silently thanked the twins and stopped worrying.

"Yeah, muggle clothes are so much prettier than wizard ones! There should totally be muggle clothes shops in Hogsmeade and Diagon Alley!" said Serenity animatedly "my mom hated it at first when I made her go to muggle London to buy me clothes, but now she loves it! She wears them all the time". I noticed she was wearing muggle clothes too, though I liked my outfit better. She had a long sleeved, white shirt with orange and yellow flowers all over it. It was tucked into an orange skirt, which was the same length as my dress, and showed off her waist. She also had knee-high white socks and white flats with black bows on them. She looked pretty nice, and I saw Tessa give us a jealous look, probably frustrated at being stuck in wizard clothes. I still felt weird because of what I was wearing, but if Damian liked it it was worth it.

"You'll have to take me shopping there sometime" Tessa said to Serenity "I don't know how I'll hide the clothes though. I nodded sympathetically. It was also impossible for me to buy muggle clothes, my father would never allow it.

"Can we not talk about clothes?" Joseph interrupted. We laughed and changed the subject quickly. The next hours went by too quickly, and we spent them amazed at all the shops we saw. Honeydukes was the most amazing place, and I could only thank Merlin I'd stopped watching my diet so much after the Christmas holidays in first year. In the end, I was really glad I'd come with the group. It was nice to hang out with Tessa and Serenity outside school, and to meet Kiu and Joseph. Most of all, it was great to be hanging out with Damian without the excuse of studying, like real friends. I wondered if he would ever like me as more than that, but I was fine with waiting. I was only twelve after all, a bit too young to have a real boyfriend. Maybe after Easter, when I turned thirteen? Then I would have my initiation and would officially be a young lady, not a child anymore.

"I'll walk you to Gryffindor tower" Damian told me when we got back to Hogwarts. I felt my face grow warm as the others grinned before heading to their common room.

"Ok" I smiled at him, and we made our way back in comfortable silence.

"You know, I really liked spending time with you outside of the library" Damian told me. My heart started beating faster. '_He said what I've been thinking all day! And he likes hanging out with me! Maybe he's glad we are friends too! Maybe we'll hang out more now…'_ I thought happily.

"I did too, it was really fun!" I said enthusiastically. I hoped I didn't sound too eager.

"I would really like it if we went to Hogsmeade together on the next trip…without my friends" he said, and my heart stopped. '_Does he mean like a date? Or maybe just a friendly date…but anyway, he wants to go alone with me!' _I thought rushed. This was too good to be true.

"Yeah, that would be nice" I said shyly back. I mentally slapped myself for not being able to say anything more interesting, but he was smiling widely.

"Great! It's a date then" he said, and I fought back the giant grin forming on my face. _'A date? Is it possible that he actually had a crush on me too?' _I thought, not daring to hope. As he took my hand, I knew that he did, but that didn't make me any less nervous than before. I felt warm and floaty, and my stomach filled with butterflies as I walked with his hand in mine, thinking about what would come out of this. Taking aside the nerves that made my cheeks flame red and my hands sweat uncomfortably, it was an amazing feeling.


End file.
